Correspondence: Republic of China
by Tanoshimi
Summary: Yes, it's me, Taiwan! I'd love to hear from everyone, especially other nations and provinces, etc. but others are free to send messages as well. So let's get in touch!
1. Hello!

Dear All,

So, you may be wondering why I'm starting to write letters too (though they're not really letters, more like messages. The wonders of technology, right?). Honestly, I just wanted to get to know you guys some more. I've been living with you for… forever, really, and I still don't feel like I know everyone very well. Plus, the current international situation right now calls for some friendly messaging. And these answering services are just so fun!

So, I'd love to communicate with you guys! I haven't had much of a chance to introduce myself either, so I'd like to prove that I'm more than just "one of those Asians" or "little sister". I'd be happy to open myself up to you all and show that I'm interesting too!

Anyway, please send your messages and I'll reply ASAP.

-Taiwan

* * *

><p>Yes, I've joined the craze. It really is fun to participate in, though!<p>

'Kay, no more AN for the rest of this, hopefully. :)


	2. Argentina I

Hello!

My name is Argentina, also known as Rayen Imai Silvia. It's a pleasure to meet  
>you Taiwan! But you can also call me Ray if you want. Anyways, we should hang<br>out sometime! I never get to hang out my my bro Chile anymore, he's always too  
>busy nowadays... Also, I um, kind of have a crush on Korea... Please don't<br>tell him! Bt it would be nice if I got to meet him. I'm too shy to actually  
>approach him myself.<p>

Well, talk to ya later!

Argentina

Rayen 'Ray' Imai Silvia

* * *

><p>Hi Ray!<p>

So you're Argentina? I've heard so much about you!

That's too bad. I get tired of my brothers easily, but then they always come over and make trouble. So I guess it's a different situation for you. And yeah, I'd love to hang out (maybe you and Chile can come together)!

And your secret is safe with me (though I have to ask what you see in Korea…), though maybe I'll drop a few hints here and there, you know? And I'm pretty sure he goes to a few meetings, so…

Plus, he's been acting strange lately. He hasn't been harassing China as much, and he's a little dreamy-eyed all the time too. I wonder…

Hope to hear from you soon!

~Taiwan


	3. Texas I

Hello!

I do not know who you are, I saw Taiwan on a map earlier today. I would to  
>like to get to know who you are as a person. I am Texas. I am part of America.<br>I am NOT a morning person (let's hope you never encounter me befor 7 a.m.) and  
>dislike anythingthat requires me spending an extended period of time in a<br>city. Hit me back and let's see how this goes.

Laters,

Texas

Alli Gonzalez

3 Heartz

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

That's… that's all right, I guess; I am pretty obscure internationally, especially when compared to Japan and China and Korea.

Anyway, hi! So you're Texas? I think I've only gone to New York before, so that's pretty cool. What's it like in your home?

Warning taken. I'll try not to get on your bad side in the morning. And you don't like cities? (I guess Taipei is out…)

And well, I'm just a normal nation, nothing very special. I like fashion, food, and technology (Acer is the best!). I guess… I'm an all-day person. Though I do like staying up late, especially to go to the night market on weekends.

So, I guess I'll see you around!

~ Taiwan


	4. Philippines I

Dear Taiwan, XD

Kamusta~ This is Ria, the Philippines, writing! How are you? Is Kuya Yao  
>treating you well? Not too strict is he? ^w^<p>

Hopefully, everything's fine with you~ Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and see  
>what you were up to~ Write back soon, okay? :3<p>

Love,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes X3

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Hi! I haven't seen you for a while, have I? Sorry about that, I'm sort of busy and, well… anxious. Just like everyone else.

Yao is still being himself (you can take that anyway you want), though I guess he and I are okay right now.

I'm fine! How are you? And how is everything?

~Taiwan

P.S. Thanks for the mangoes (they're so yummy~). I'll send something too! Uh… how do guavas sound?


	5. Argentina II

He's being dreamy eyed? Well, that's certainly new. I don't really attend the  
>meetings since my Father Figure or my ex-boss Spain won't let me. Also South<br>Italy totally agrees with him! Looks like I'll need some help to sneak into  
>the next world meeting, you wanna help me sneak in? And yeah, maybe Chile I<br>can try to convince Chile to hang out with us! You should get Korea to come  
>too, if you don't mind. And the reason I like Korea is because he's so<br>energetic and hyper kinda like me!

Well, until next time!

Argentina

Rayen 'Ray' Imai Silvia

* * *

><p>Dear Ray,<p>

Yup. It's odd for a knucklehead like him (I mean that in the kindest way).

Spain won't let you? I never knew he was the possessive type. Then again, I only knew him for a short time (during which I burned down his fort ^^' When he's angry it's pretty impressive). And Romano...

Actually… I'm not allowed in the meetings either. I used to be able to go, but ever since China butted in those many years ago, I can't anymore. (It's too bad, because my closet otaku side wants to be able to see all of that sexual-um-I-mean business-related tension going on.)

That sounds fun! And sure, I'll try to get him to come.

He certainly is energetic and hyper (maybe too much so).

Good luck!

~Taiwan


	6. Berlin I

Guten Tag!

Since your one of the more...awesome of the asian's in my mind i desided to  
>mail you.<p>

who am i you ask? I am the awesome Berlin!

Ja im a capital and Ja im a tad more like mein Vather than mein Onkel  
>but...yeah.<p>

Any vay i vould im planning a girls night out, wanted to see if you vanted to  
>grab a drink over here. Ocktoberfest is coming around soon again. Kesesese<p>

~ Vell aufwiedersehen!

the awesome Berlin!

p.s. dont ever meintion that cursed wall in my presents..

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Hi! Nice to meet you. And, well, I'm honored to be an awesome Asian. Thanks.

(I'm assuming your father is… Prussia?)

And really? You're inviting me to Oktoberfest? Well, normally I don't like to be in places where there's tons of alcohol, but… okay! Why not? (Who else will be there?) I just don't think I can actually drink the beer, though. :(

Point taken. I will never mention it. (Just don't mention Mao Zedong around me.)

See you!

~ Taiwan


	7. Philippines II

Dear Taiwan,

It's alright :) We've all been busy with work and almost everyone's economy  
>seems to be down lately...<p>

I see. Would you mind telling him that if he doesn't have my permission to  
>stay away from my islands? He knows which ones I'm talking about. Ate Vietnam<br>says ditto and something else... I can't really repeat it... (It's not very  
>nice D:)<p>

I'm fine but just a little stressed from work. It's typhoon season again  
>=_=... But no worries! I'm used to it already~ XD<p>

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. No problem~ The Guavas were awesome by the way. Sent some coconuts this  
>time ;D<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

I'm so tired I can't even fall asleep. :( But I'd like to rest up some more so that we can see each other sometime!

I'll tell him (with pleasure :D). Oh, how is Viet doing?

I'm sorry, 姐姐! I've been so preoccupied this whole time with myself that I never even thought about how you were doing. But anyway, I know what you mean. I recently had two typhoons of my own (one right after the other). T.T

Also, if you don't mind… would you send me a picture of you and all of our relatives near you? It's just that I have this big empty space on my wall, and I just need a picture of you guys.

~Taiwan

P.S. Ooh, we haven't had a good coconut harvest this year. Thanks; I was starting to have some sort of coconut withdrawal! Have some pineapple cake. :3


	8. China I

Taiwan,

So why haven't you written your big brother, aru! It's fine, aru. I know you  
>have been busy with things, aru.<p>

I have some good new, aru. Me and Russia have finally decided to dat, aru. I  
>think it's important for me to tell my family first...ugh I wonder how Yong<br>Soo is going to take it, aru...

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

The answering service is just that: an answering service. _You_ have to write first. :P But I have been busy, so thanks for understanding.

So you and Russia have finally gotten together? Finally! I mean, it's been like, what, three months since you guys started flirting around? (I am happy for you, though. Good luck with everything!) Did you tell everyone else too? Also, you know that I'm going to make you tell me about every single date you guys go on. So be prepared~!

And I don't think he'll care too much. I mean, he claims everyone's breasts regardless of whether they're actually in a relationship or not, right? But if you don't want to tell him, I can do it.

Hope you have fun!

~Taiwan

P.S. Philippines and Vietnam told you to stay out of their land. Contact them for more details. :)


	9. China II

Taiwan,

Thank you, aru. And don't give me any sass...you were just like this when you

were younger, aru.

Russia has actually stopped harassing the Baltics, aru. I don't see why he

bothered them so much. Latvia is so sweet and nice, aru. Estonia is too and

Lithuania isn't around much because he's been with Poland. And I will tell you

about it, aru. I'm even decidied to move in with him. The only thing is that

Belarus is probably trying to kill me and Ukraine is usually congragulating me

from here and there.

I'm just happy that Russia isn't all...how would Kiku put it...Yandere or

Yangire, aru? It's probably in there somewhere, aru.

P.S: Hm...Why, aru?

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

To that, I can only :P (Deal with it, old man).

So you're going to move in with him? But then who will take care of your country? And I think I've met the Baltics once. Latvia is so cute! even though he shakes a lot around Russia. And Estonia's pretty smart (we discussed computer technology, I think), and Lithuania seems like a nice guy. But anyway, if you are going to move in, I hope you don't get killed by Belarus. Maybe Ukraine will help? You can only hope.

That's good to hear. Just make sure you don't provoke him or anything. :)

~Taiwan

P.S. I don't know. But you should probably listen to them.


	10. Texas II

Hola Taiwan!

How are you doing? I went on the internet today. I found out that there are

more than 4 Asian nations. Yup. New Mexico's computer is an Acer. I'm such a

dork, I just checked. Well, can you tell me some about Yourself, other that

that you like fashion, food and technology. Like I have 6o something siblings

and cousins, I'm a kick-** cook I LIKE TACOS!

Well, hit me back.

Texas

Alli Gonzalez

3 Heartz

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

I'm fine, thanks for asking! And you?

And, yeah, that's good! There are more than four Asian nations. Actually, there's a whole continent of them. And that's okay, you're not a dork.

(New Mexico has good taste :D)

Okay, um… well, I have other siblings (China, Hong Kong, Macau, etc.) but I guess the whole of Asia is just like one big family. So you can say that I have a lot of relatives. I like to cook myself (you should try some of my food!). I'm a closet otaku. I like to advance myself as much as I can. And I guess I'd like to make myself more known in the world, and I want to contact as many people as I can and learn about their cultures(hence this answering service). And… my hobbies are singing, reading, and traveling.

Can you tell me more about your culture? Mine is somewhat traditional, though I think I'm pretty modern too. And we put a high value on food and education. Plus, we love meeting new people, especially those from different places!

~Taiwan

P.S. What are tacos? O_o


	11. Philippines III

Dear Mei mei,

I'd like that too! XD Don't worry~ I'm pretty sure we're going to have and  
>APEC meeting pretty soon so I'm sure you'll get to see everyone there! :D<p>

Hmm... I haven't actually talked to her ever since she lost her cellphone. I  
>usually text her every now and then to chat but last time we met she said she<br>lost it D:

It's alright~ Ah, you had them too? Nothing was too badly damaged, I hope.  
>Typhoons just suck =_=...<p>

Sure~! X3 I sent the picture we took during the last ASEAN + 3 meeting we had  
>in Vietnam's place. Sorry if it's too formal... I was going to send the one<br>taken during our Asian mahjong game but... it was kind of too chaotic... ^^;  
>You know, the one we had last month where Thai and Cambodia were fighting over<br>a temple, Xiang (Hong Kong) place a firework under Kuya Yao's chair and he got  
>**, Young Soo was attempting to grope everyone, and don't get me started on<br>what Indonesia and Malaysia were fighting about! Ugh... It gives me a headache  
>just remembering that...<p>

Love,

Ria Jie jie

The Philippines

P.S. The cake was really yummy~ X3 I sent some banana bread as thanks~

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Well, I look forward to it. :)

Oh, Viet…

No, we're pretty much all right. And we're all used to them anyway (unlike America).

Thanks! I framed it and now it's hanging where I can see you guys everyday! Trust me, I know all about those mahjong games. ^^' That's why I escaped to the bathroom.

~Taiwan

P.S. Glad you thought so! Banana bread, banana bread~ Uh, the thing I want to send you is too big and illegal to ship. I'll bring it to you at the meeting?


	12. China III

~Taiwan

What did i tell you about calling me an old man, aru...

Yes. Latvia is such a sweetheart, aru! He's kinda like another brother(son) to  
>me...<p>

I think i can think of something when I move in with Yiwan...I know I can...

But enough about me, aru...is there anyone in your life that you would like to  
>tell me?<p>

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

…Nah, still going to call you that. :)

Are you adopting the Baltics too? Are they our new siblings? (If so, I call rooming with Estonia when I go over (because of all his cool stuff!).)

You'd better, because the last time I saw Natalia she was sharpening her knife. O_o But you know, she's nice if you don't encroach on her property.

W-Well… none of your business, old man! Even if I do… Well, it's still none of your business! :P (Plus, you wouldn't approve, probably…) But maybe if he writes to me, I'll tell you who it is… I'll think about it.

~Taiwan


	13. Berlin II

Hallo again!

Ja! mein Vather is the great and awesome PreuBen! kesese vell? i was his  
>capital first.<p>

Und acording to the girls night out i vas going to invite mein fruends Midrid  
>und Paris, you can bring someone vith you so you dont feel uncomfortable.<p>

Aufwiedersehen awesome asian!

~the awesome Berlin!

p.s. theres more to Ocktoberfest then Beir...kesese

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

I think I met Prussia once, maybe. He seems like a pretty confident guy, though Germany seems to yell at him a lot… But so now you're both of their capitals? Cool!

Oh, Madrid and Paris? I'd like to meet them too! I'll have to think about who I want to bring…

~Taiwan

P.S. Oh… Then I'll have to ask you to teach me all about Oktoberfest! I can't wait to go.


	14. Japan I

Konnichiwa Mei mei,

It has been a while since we have last spoken, imouto. How have things been? I

hope you are doing well. It is getting quite chilly here. I took Pochi on a

walk the other day when I felt a cold breeze brush by and made me shiver. It

will not be long before winter comes. Ah, I do hope America-san does not

ambush me with snowballs again this year. I felt terribly guilty when I had

come THIS close to hurting him with my katana. I also hope he does not make me

pay for his Christmas party again. (That thieving fox...)

I have been trying to get a hold of Italy-kun and Germany-san lately to see if

we could all spend time together, but they seem to be busy. Sigh...sometimes

it feels like I am...how do you say...a third wheel? Yes, I believe that is

it... So I find myself spending more time with America-san or England-san or

Greece-san now. Remind me to never watch a scary movie with America-san, even

if he uses those puppy dog eyes.

By the way, is it true? About Yao and Ivan-san? Yao has not told me all the

details yet, but I wanted to confirm...

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Japan-niichan,<p>

Hi! I'm so happy that you decided to write to me. Everything's fine. How about you? Are you recovering well?

If it's too cold in your home, then you should come to mine (it doesn't get very cold here all around the year)! We can catch up then. (How is Pochi? I miss him too…)

America does those things to you? I can understand the snowball part (oh, America…), but the paying for his party? That's a little surprising and low.

Don't think that way, niichan! We do have our differences with the Western world, but you shouldn't feel like a third wheel. Anyway, there are tons of other people who would love to spend time with you (namely us). How are Greece and England anyway? And if you do get to see Germany and Italy, please send them a hello from me.

…I'm sorry, but you only have yourself to blame for the movies.

Yes, apparently; China and Russia have begun dating and want to move in with each other. I don't mind; you? Because he seems to put a high value on what we, as his family, have to say. So I'm happy for him.

And you, niichan? What have you been doing lately?

~Taiwan


	15. China IV

Mei,

Hm...I knew you would say that, aru.

Yes! I was thinking about it, aru! I want to adopt them and I'll think it'll

make our family a bit larger and more happier, aru! Just imagine how it will

be on Christmas and We can all have fun on Chinese New Year's , aru! A-And

other holidays too~!...I sound a bit too excited about this don't I?...

Hm...Can I guess, aru? Is it someone I know? And It's fine if you don't want

to tell your big brother( Stop calling me old Man! I'm very handsome and young

looking for my age!) Eh...and France says we could be sisters...do I look that

much Like a women, aru?

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

It was the only logical response.

I mean, I guess I don't mind. I'll just be closer to you guys. And you do sound too excited. Calm down, 哥. I'd like to get to know them better! They seem so interesting… What do you think they'd like as gifts?

…While you admittedly don't look like an old man, I still can't use those adjectives to describe you. We're too close for that sort of thing. ^^' Did France say that? Pfft, I think he and I could have some very interesting discussions… As to the woman thing...no comment.

And you can guess. We'll see where it goes from there.

~Taiwan


	16. China V

Mei,

Hey stop calling me China, aru...we're family for petes sake...

Gifts? Hm I think Latvia would like Romance novels, aru. He seems to like

those things. I was watching Titanic with him ( one of the best movies America

has made) and he was bawling his cute little eyse out, aru. Feliks started

crying too and they both made me start crying when the young man died, aru...

Toris cam in wondering what was going on, aru. It was such a fun night , aru.

I wish you all were there...

But back to the gifts Raivis would want romance novels, Eduard would want

anything techy and Toris probably would like something on Martial arts, or

Literature, aru.

Aha...Feliks says hello, aru...I really can't get that boy sometimes...

Oh and it's your turn for me to spend time with you, aru. I hope you don't try

to max out my credit card like the last time, aru.

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear YAO (Are you happy now?),<p>

Latvia likes romance novels? That's… not too surprising, actually. By the way, why was Feliks there? And I've seen Titanic thousands of times (America was so proud of it that he kept showing it), so it's okay.

Okay, so I'll get Estonia an Acer pack and Lithuania The Art of War (translated, of course). Sound fair to you? I'll work on Latvia's… Any ideas?

Oh! Tell Feliks I say hi too, and can you ask him to give me my schoolgirl skirt back? It's almost time for the manga convention and I need it.

But you're so rich nowadays, and I am your little sister after all… Won't you let me buy some things? And I've waited so long to see you, my dearest big brother. :)

By the way, did Japan tell you about his thoughts on you and Russia? And seems like other people are getting into it as well… Oh yeah! How did Korea take it?

~Taiwan


	17. Berlin III

Guten Tag!

First off Ja mein Onkel does yell at mein vather alot...kesesese but then

again i help him vith his pranks on Onkel so i get yelled at too..-smiles

devilously- not my fault! Vhen you are raise Prussian and born being awesome

you cant help but prank the weak like Rome...

Ita-chan's capital is strange... first shes nice and happy and all

giggley,reminds me of Warsaw (poland's capital) (-pretends to puke-)then goes

all crazy and starts calling me a 'potato bastard'! Not awesome!

Anyvay Paris is nice but she can be a bit of a fashion diva and Madrid is mein

greatest fruend vhen i cant tell vather anything.. for instace the fact that

vent ever vather goes some vhere i either go and see Ottawa(canada's capital)

or Vienna (Austria's capital). they both have a charm about them that my

awesomeness likes.

Aufwiedersehen awesome asian!

~the awesome Berlin

P.S it vould be awesome to teace you about the awesomeness that is

Ocktoberfest. kesesese

P.P.S its funny to here about your brother ,China and that big nose Russia

Kesesese

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Well, the pranks are all in good fun, right? And no one gets hurt…?

Rome and Warsaw sound like interesting people. I'd like to meet them one day too. But what's so bad about Warsaw? And Rome seems to take after her brothers/fathers quite a bit…

Aw! Ottawa and Vienna (I'll add them to my "must meet" list) seem like nice people too. Prussia doesn't let you go see them? I can sort of understand Vienna, but Ottawa too? (And are they girls or boys?)

~Taiwan

P.S. I look forward to it! Just tell me the date and I'll book a flight.

P.P.S. Eh, well, if they're happy together, then I'm fine with it. I'm going to make Yao tell me about everything that happens, though. :)


	18. Japan II

Dear Meimei,

Hai, I am recovering quite well, I assure you. That earthquake and tsunami

back in march was such a devastation to me and my people, but thanks to your

help and the help of other countries, I know the sun will continue to rise

here. ^_^

Ah, ano...are you sure? If it is not too much trouble, then I would be happy

to visit sometime (after I tackle the neglected paperwork on my desk...).

Perhaps I can bring Pochi with me? I know he would be excited to see you

again.

Sigh, America-san can act a little childish and irresponsible sometimes, but

he has a big heart and is always ready to be "The Hero" as he puts it and help

out others. So I guess I can forgive him. ^_^

Thank you for your concern, imouto. You are right. I know I can always count

on my family to spend time with. Greece-san is doing fine. I took the time to

watch the clouds pass by with him a few days ago. Every time I asked what

shape he sees though, he would say the cloud looked like a cat, haha. That is

Greece-san for you. As for England-san, he is doing fine as well. The other

day, he visited me and we talked over tea for a while. He talked about the

usual stuff such as America-san and France-san being a thorn to his side and I

listened to him patiently as I drank my green tea.

Ah, of course. I will tell Germany-san and Italy-kun when I can. ^_^

Haha, no it is okay. I really do need to learn how to say "no". It is hard

though because I do not want to be rude…

Well, I do not particularly like Russia-san, but if Yao is happy, then they

have my approval.

Lately, I have been catching up on the work I did not get around to during the

first weeks after the earthquake. When I take breaks, I play video games with

America-san or watch anime/reading manga.

…I know, you must be thinking I am such a boring big brother…

Gomenasai,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku-nii,<p>

That's good to hear! Glad I could be of help.

It's no trouble at all (you're so courteous)! You should definitely bring Pochi too. And you should relax a little, that paperwork's not going to go anywhere.

I know how you feel. He was a really big help to me a while back, and while I'll always be grateful to him, he does get a little trying.

Everyone misses you a lot! You've been busy lately (well, I guess we all have), so we haven't been able to see each other much…

Greece is so funny! And his cats are so cute~ England is a very knowledgeable guy, though I don't think he hates America and France as much as he claims to. Germany seems strict but reliable. I heard that the summit meetings were chaotic (is it true that Germany once slammed his fist onto the table so hard that it cracked? O_o). And Italy is so adorable! Always happy and smiling and laughing. It's hard to believe that he and Romano are brothers.

If you can't say it, niichan, I'll say it for you. :) Or you can just confuse people with lengthy wording.

I'm sure that that means a lot to Yao. He seems really happy nowadays, so I'm happy for him too. Everyone deserves to love and be loved, right?

Don't work too hard! It's good that you're taking breaks (do you play Angry Birds? Because that is now my most favorite game of all time. Tell America that I'm close to beating his high score, so he should get a go on it before it's too late). By the way, you know that manga Hetalia that you have? It's so… accurate. I know it's about us, but I'm getting immersed in it all the same.

You're not boring! But I've made up my mind: you definitely need to come visit me sometime, if not this winter. I won't take no for an answer. Plus, it'll be fun!

~Taiwan


	19. China VI

Mei, (That was uncalled for, aru...)

I sent the skirt back with the letter. Poland was a bit reluctant to give it

back though...

A-Are you sure you don't need help buying all those things, aru?

Fine, aru. We can meet up this weekend for shopping this weekend, right? Huh

you're luck I have a lot of money, aru...

Could you tell me what he said, aru? And who else is wondering about our

relationship?...I'm getting slightly worried...

Oh and Latvia seems to like Fabio, aru...

Korea started crying and begging me note to go with "That abnormal nose shaped

jerk" and that he was the first one to love me, aru...He stormed out and

hasn't called me since, aru. Mabye this relationship is getting in the w-way

of my family, aru?...

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Figures. Sometimes I think he likes crossdressing a little too much… Thanks, though!

Yes! I knew you understood, 哥. I have a couple of things in mind… But I should probably get the Baltics' gifts first. Looking forward to shopping!

He said that, though he doesn't like Russia very much, he approves because you two seem happy with each other. :) Oh, and Berlin, etc. No big deal.

… What? Latvia seems to be showing another side to him recently… (Does this mean I should get him a romance novel with Fabio on the cover?)

Not the family; just Korea. ^^' It's okay, I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll get over it. In the meantime, just keep doing what you're doing.

~Taiwan


	20. China VII

Mei,  
>Yes, aru. He seems to always walk around in feminie clothing. Lithuania tells me he isn't so selfish as befo-<br>Aha~! Hello Taiwan. I just took the paper from Jao and i am now writing you~! Should i call you and Jao's other sibling my family...because i see all of you as my family. Fufu~!  
>I'm so sorry Mei! Russia snuck up behind me and started kissing my neck and...and...Uh...I'm sooo sorry aru.<br>Anyways...uh I will help you out with the gifts a-aru so don't worry! Now if you'll excuse me i have a sexy Russian to deal with...

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

That's good to hear. Poland is changing for the better. I actually saw him the other day, and I was pretty surprised.

Also, TOO MUCH INFORMATION. Please do...whatever it is that you do privately. :P And thanks for the help! (Have fun ;D)

~Taiwan

Dear Ivan,

Hi! Good to hear from you. I hope you're treating my brother well, and I'm glad that you're happy with each other.

Sure, you can call us your family! Tell your sisters and the Baltics I said hello (also please tell Belarus that she left some suspicious, sharp items here...)!

~Taiwan


	21. Berlin IV

Hallo!  
>The pranks are all in gut fun dont vorry, the only thing that has gone vrong vas vent i put pink dye in Onkel's shampoo...kesesese it vas very funny.<br>Und Ja Rome is like both the italies combined und Warsaw just creeps me out... he's so much like poland is creepy...  
>Ottawa und Vienna are guys but im stronger und more awesome then both of them. I guess Vather thinks im still his little girl und cant take care of mein self.<br>Aufwiedersehen awesome asian!  
>~the awesome Berlin<br>p.s October 14th is the start of the veek long event ^_^  
>P.p.s I dont like Moscaw very much...<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Is that why Germany didn't come out of his house for a week? O_o Oh. Well, I guess it's not really their fault... But I get what you're saying.

Ottawa and Vienna sound like cool guys. What do you do together? And Prussia seems like a very responsible dad. You're lucky to have him! (I don't really have a person like that, so I'm always curious.)

~Taiwan

P.S. Okay! See you then! I still have to find someone to bring...

P.P.S. Really? I guess I should try to meet Moscow, though, since Russia's pretty much part of the family now.


	22. Japan III

Dear Meimei,  
>Ah, I see. Arigato for inviting me and Pochi, imouto. Did you hear that, Pochi? We are going to Meimei's house soon. Haha, as I write, Pochi is wagging his tail happily. I knew he would be excited about seeing you! ^_^ I have also talked to my boss and he said that it would be okay for me to come visit you for several days if you would like. I hope you do not mind me bringing some imagawayaki. They are the red bean cakes I vaguely recall you saying you liked, correct? Or am I just being a crazy old man? If so, gomenasai...<br>I-Is that so? Ah, I miss you all too... Perhaps we should all get together sometime, hm? Have a sort of family reunion. It would be nice.  
>Hai, Greece-san is the only man I know who can attract that many cute cats, haha. And England-san can be a blunt tsundere most of the time, acting tough so he can cover up his true feelings. With America-san and France-san, he gets irritated by them, but he does not hate them like you said. As for Germany-san, I agree with you; he can be very stern, but he is a very loyal friend. Sigh, I get a headache just thinking about those summit meetings. (And let s just say we had to replace the table in the conference room&amp; ). Italy-kun is such a great friend. Hai, his bright personality is the total opposite of Romano-san s short-tempered personality. Speaking of which, I saw Romano-san with Spain-san recently. They were taking a walk together and eating ice cream. Surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, I saw Hungary-san stalking them and taking photos of them. I wonder if I should tell Romano-san&amp;<br>I will be most grateful if you could. Whenever there is something I do not wish to agree with, I would just say Please talk to Meimei . Or like you said, I could just confuse them. Just because a bird is born with wings, it does not necessarily mean they are destined to fly. I should use something like that.  
>Hai, I agree. And it is great that Yao has found someone to love and be happy with. ^_^<br>Angry Birds you say? I love that game as well. It is quite popular and can be so addicting& Sorry to disappoint you imouto, but I had already beaten America-san s high score~ You can try to beat my high score, but it will not be easy~ Ah, yes, Hetalia. I too find it suspicious how accurate Himaruya-sensei made the comics about us. (Especially the comics with me and Greece-san! How humiliating& ) However, the comics give people a better understanding of us, and for that, I am grateful.  
>Except for the pairings. I-I mean, how could I ever be p-paired with Greece-san or England-san or America-san? I-It is just so e-embarrassing! And how come I-I am always th-the uke? S-Someone needs to take responsibility! &amp; Gomenasai. I did not mean to burst out like that&amp;<br>Anyways, arigato again, Meimei. You always know how to cheer people up. I am grateful to have such a wonderful little sister. I hope you will find that special someone like Yao did. You definitely deserve it. :)  
>Kiku<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

You're too kind! (But I love imagawayaki :3) Prepare to be force fed tons of food when you come over! And hello, Pochi, see you soon.  
>That sounds like a great idea! I'll talk to everyone else and see if we can arrange something like that.<br>You actually saw Romano walking with Spain? And they weren't fighting? I hope you took lots of pictures (I should have been there)! Speaking of which, when will our otaku trio get together again? ;)  
>Haha, you're the best at that type of thing, niichan! I wish I could equivocate like that too... I either have to concede or bluntly refuse most of the time.<br>Yep, they're happy. Um...do you think you'll ever reconcile with Russia? Just asking... You don't have to answer that.  
>You've already beaten him? (What was his reaction?) I'll have to work harder, then. And are you sure that you didn't give Himaruya-san some hints about our lives, hm? :D<br>Poor niichan! Don't worry, and don't take it to heart. Though I also find it awkward how we're paired together a lot too. And me and Hong Kong? O_o (But do you have a "special someone," niichan?)  
>No problem! I just want to help out the family. You're much too polite. A-And... Well, let's just say I have my eye on someone... But it's nothing! Unrequited, maybe, but... Anyway, don't think about it!<p>

~Taiwan 


	23. Berlin V

Kesesese...

Dont vorry about Onkel the food coloring vill vash out in a few more days.

Vienna showed me how to play the flute like Vather does but i like to play the

cello as vell as the electric gutiar. Madrid showed me how to play the

accustic.

He says it is nice to have some culture since im still a vild one.-smiles- but

he's nicer and doesnt get annoyed at me as much as Austria does at Vather.

Ottawa on the other hand is very shy and sweet. Vhen ve vent for a valk in the

park yesterday he finally held my hand. He blushed vent i smiled and told him

"about time, Birdie" and began to studder in french, Vhich i told him before

my awesomeness doesnt know french...-shrugs- oh vell..

Vather is a gut dad suprisingly,but he gets over protective most the

time...-sighs- vhats a capital to do.

Aufwiedersehen Awesome asian

~the Awesome Berlin

P.S Moscaw is a ...vell female dog. She has a scar across her neck from me and

i have a scar running from my scalp across my left eye and to my chin from

her... lets just say vhen Vather vas being torchered by Russia i vas torchered

by her... Anya is my ENEMY!

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

At least it was only food coloring…

Oh! You know how to play so many instruments (Will you play for me sometime? :3). I just like to sing, really.

Is Vienna like Austria, or is he more toned down? Either way, he seems like a nice person. :)

Are you and Ottawa…together now? If so, I'm happy for you guys! Good luck!

Well, it's nice that your dad looks after you. My brother… Well, he's okay, just sort of nosy. :P But, you know, whatever.

~Taiwan

P.S. That's terrible! I can see why you two don't like each other now.


	24. China VIII

Mei,

You were suprised? I wonder what he did , aru...

And Ivan wanted me to tell you thanks for writing back to him. And Belarus

should be on her way getting those "suspicious sharp items". Latvia says he

can't wait to meet you, aru! Ah, this is wonderful! My children- I mean,

brothers and sisters get to meet the other family, aru! Oh and you satisfied

with the things we got this weekend for Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania? I hope

they'll be happy with the things you got them. And i hope you're satisfied

with the things I got you too, aru.

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

He was walking around with Lithuania and they looked like they were having a good time. Poland was laughing and actually letting Lithuania talk (for once). It was nice. :)

No problem! I like writing to everyone, and since he's now like a pseudo brother-in-law it would be weird if I didn't. Belarus had better hurry up. Korea's coming soon, and you know how curious he gets… Aw, Latvia! I'm looking forward to seeing him again too.

…Did you just say children?

Yes, I think they'll be really happy with their gifts! Thanks for helping me pick them out. And yes, I love the clothes and the souvenirs. :) Thank you! Next time you come, I'll definitely take you out to some nice places.

~Taiwan


	25. Philippines IV

Dear Mei mei,

Me too~ Hopefully we achieve some sort of progress this time ^_^

Hopefully she'll find it sooner or later :) But she said she thinks someone

took it... I wonder who would take her phone?

That's good :D But still... typhoons are just horrible either way...

No problem~ Honestly, as much as it's a pain having these reunions, I still

love them though X3

Love,

Ria jie jie

The Philippines

P.S. Okay then~ I'll look forward to it XD

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Yeah. Remember last time? I don't think Malaysia has recovered from that yet, has she? O_o

Hm… Did she ask Thailand?

Yup. We'll be cursed with them for a long time…

Next time I'm thinking we should just go out to a restaurant like people do at normal family reunions… Less mess that way. What do you think?

~Taiwan


	26. Japan IV

Dear Meimei,

Haha, I look forward to your force feeding, especially if you throw in some

salted salmon to the menu~ Pochi is so excited about the trip, he is packing

some of his things into my suitcase like his favorite chew toy. I cannot help

but smile. :)

Hai, please do. And also, please tell Korea to behave himself and not do

anything...inappropriate (to me) once we are able to schedule a day we can

spend time with each other. I do not want to feel paranoid about him jumping

on me every minute.

Hai, it was a rare sight. It is a good thing I am always prepared~ (Do not

worry, I will send you the pictures tonight). Hungary-san had recently told me

about Prussia-san inviting...ano...ah! Canada-san to hang out at the beach. If

you are interested, you, me, and Hungary-san can rendezvous at Starbucks

nearby the beach at exactly noon on Saturday and then see who can take the

best pictures of the two~

Reconcile with Russia-san? Hm...perhaps. It would take some time for me to

trust him, but it is possible...

America-san pouted and complained I cheated somehow when I had beaten him. He

always does that, even when we play Pokemon. Gambatte kudasai! Good luck

trying to beat my score. ^_^ A-And I am positive I gave n-no such hints to

Himaruya-sensei! Unless…was that the night I was drinking sake and…ah! You

did not hear that!

Arigato for the advice, imouto. Hai, it is very…strange we are paired. And

seeing you and Hong Kong as a couple is also very…strange. I feel your pain

though. I cannot begin to imagine me being paired with Yao or Korea. It is not

a pleasant thought. -_-

E-Eh? N-N-No I do not have a s-special someone… Definitely not anyone we

know… *shifty eyes*

Oh, imouto likes someone? How kawaii. Ah, it is alright. I will not pry into

your personal business. But feel free to tell me about it when you are ready,

okay?

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Salted salmon? You got it, but I recall Germany saying something about not eating too much of that… Pochi is so cute! I'll have some things ready for both of you.

Oh, I'll protect you. Korea won't come anywhere near you…

Good foresight, niichan! (Thank you, I've added them to the archive. I think we might have enough information for another doujinshi!) Oh, Prussia and Canada? I'll bring my new camera! I'm in, definitely. Let the best otaku win.

Well, just think about it, I guess. :)

Well, at least America is good at sports. And I can't do anything without my iPhone, so that's good too.

Be prepared! I'll beat that score somehow.

… Sake? Niichan and sake? Oh…

No one? No one at all? Well, I'll find out somehow. ಠ‿ಠ

Um… maybe. You know, as soon as I found out whether he likes me or not. Though he probably doesn't… (I'm not sure if he remembers me even…) Hey, niichan? Um…What do guys like in a girl?

~Taiwan


	27. Philippines V

Dear Mei mei,

Well... She's definitely doing better than before but... I think it's to early

to call for a complete recovery ^^;;

I think she did. When I last talked to Thailand, he threatened to unleash Toto

(his elephant) on whoever who took her phone...

*sigh* I know...

I think that's a great idea~ :D If we can get them to agree on a restaurant,

I'm sure it won't end up so bad... I hope...

Love,

Ria Jie jie

The Philippines

P.S. I sent pineapples ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Really? That's too bad. I didn't think traumatic shock would last this long… O_o

Well, Thailand is very protective of her. Glad to know he's helping too.

I was thinking: you know that restaurant we passed by the last time we went on a road trip? It was quaint but cheerful. What about that one?

~Taiwan

P.S. Thank you! Have some passionfruit.


	28. Berlin VI

Hallo!

Onkel's hair is back to normal..Kesesese for now...

I vould be more the happy to play for you.-smiles- its up to you vitch

insterment though. Paris is it looks verid vhen i play the flute because its

such a soft insterment and im not a soft person but Vather plays the flute too

and he's no more softer than me.

Vienna is alot like Roderich but doesnt get to annoyed vith mein

though he's a tight vad stick in the mud he's still fun to

bug and play pranks on.

-Blushes lightly- Um...I dont know if it vould be called being toghether for

right now but um... it vould make sence since Vather and Canada are dating...I

DID NOT STEAL PRUCAN VIDEO'S FROM HUNGARY TO FIND OUT I SVEAR!-hides videos in

closet-

Aufwiedersehen Awesome Asian

~the Awesome Berlin

P.S- kesese -eyes flash red- It was horrible vhen vather was disolved to make

it vorse the "allies"-snears the word- sentence us away from Onkel and have to

live with 'Russia' for a long time... do you know what happens to a contury

and there capitol when it is disolved?

In one vord would be Painful. Extreamly painful for both me and vather. But

did the "allies" care? NEIN! It felt like our bodies vere being ripped apart

limb from limb and the our souls were being pulled from the shell. And They

still had the right to blamed Prussia for the var and voted to kill us..more

or less? For these reasons i will alway hardor hatred for

D.C,London,Bejin,Moscow and yes Paris as well at times.

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Glad to hear that! His pink hair was starting to creep me out a little…

Well, which is your favorite? I don't mind, I'll listen to anything. The flute isn't that soft; tons of people play it! And they don't all have to be passive and girly or anything.

What does Vienna look like? Just in case I happen to bump into him someday.

Well, we'll see how it turns out in the future, right? I'm sure you guys are really cute together, though~ (Even if you did steal them, your secret is safe with me. Can I borrow some of those videos?) By the way, I saw your dad and Canada at the beach last Saturday. They looked pretty happy. :)

~Taiwan

P.S. I never knew… It is certainly terrible that the world's history has been marked by events like that.


	29. Hong Kong I

Nei hou.

I feel no need to introduce myself, seeing as we know each other, but I

digress. How are you, Mei? I'm trying to

get the hand of this letter writing thing, but, i'll admit

it's easier than I thought it would be.

Sincerely, Xaing

* * *

><p>Dear Xiang,<p>

Hey! How are you doing? I'm fine; I've been busy trying to get to know our new family. You?

…Wow, way to be cocky. But you're writing letters too? How about a contest? Whoever gets the most letters wins, and loser has to pay for the next five plane flights we go on. Deal? ;)

~Taiwan


	30. Sender 1 I

Taiwan,

I'm going to say this straight out. well, ask. Um, demand? I dom't know. ARE

CHINA AND JAPAN TOGETHER? GODDAMNIT I KNOW THEY ARE AND YOU'RE THEIR SISTER SO

YOU SHOULD KNOW! ISAW THEM! LAST NIGHT! AND CHINA WAS TOPPING!

Oh, and you anad Japan make the WORST COUPLE EVER. Just sayin'.

I like your hair though!

-wutisthisidonteven

* * *

><p>Dear wutisthisidon'teven(?),<p>

Hi! Nice to meet you.

Well, as far as I know, China is with Russia, and Japan may or may not like someone. But I'm pretty sure Yao is with Ivan. Maybe you saw them performing one of their man-rituals. They wrestle with each other to prove who's the manliest, and sometimes it gets… pretty awkward. But China got on top this time? Maybe he won. O-O

Yeah, the pairing's a little strange. We don't even feel that way towards one another.

Thanks! I do my best to keep it clean and neat (actually, I sometimes spend up to an hour working on it).

~Taiwan


	31. China VIIII

Mei,  
>Wow. Poland must have really changed?<br>And I did say children...I'm sorry, aru. And you are really sweet Mei-Mei.  
>Oh when are you going to visit, aru? Latvia keeps talking about you, aru. I can tell You two are gonna be close siblings, aru! I can't wait, aru! I'll make a Big dinner for everyone and then you can give your presents to your new brothers! O-Oh no, aru. I'm so happy I'm crying!.. Please right back soon Mei-Mei!<br>Love,  
>~Yao<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

You have no idea... But I think it's cute that he's more sensitive to Lithuania now.

Eh, it's okay. And of course I am; I'm the number one princess in the world (haha, sorry, I was toying around with Japan's Vocaloids too much... I'm trying to set up a deal with him)!

Visit? Well, I'm going to try to put some time aside. Sometime in the next two months, maybe? And Latvia is talking about me? He's so cute~ Looking forward to that dinner, bro! (Who's going to be there?) And I hope they'll like the gifts... And are we going to Ivan's house or yours? Just in case it's cold or something.

...Don't cry. Grown men shouldn't cry. O_o

~Taiwan


	32. Texas III

Hey Taiwan!  
>I haven't heard From you in a while and I was just what's going on. So how've ya been. I've got 4 broken ribs. They hurt. I might be coming to Asia in a few monthes if everything goes well. See you then hopefully.<br>LoVe,  
>Texas<br>Alli Gonzalez  
>3 Heartz<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Hi! Long time no...write? Everything's been fine. Relatively peaceful, actually. What about you?

... What happened to you? Get better soon. :)

You're coming to Asia? Which part(s)? I'll definitely be getting things ready for your arrival. See you!

~Taiwan


	33. Philippines VI

Dear Mei mei,  
>I hope so too... Whose idea was it to show her those Yaoi pictures anyway?<br>Yeah~ Don't you think they make such a cute couple? X3... I kinda pity the poor soul who took her phone... That elephant is HUGE!  
>Oh that one? I think it would be great~ We just have to figure out how to get Young Soo to shut up about going to a Korean restaurant instead now...<br>Love,  
>Ria<br>The Philippines  
>P.S. Yay~! Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Well, funny story about that... It involves a misplaced camera that she really shouldn't have touched. I'll leave it at that. ^^'

Yup. :) If only Viet would realize that (she's such a tsundere sometimes...). Toto is so cute, though! By the way, did you hear? There's a worldwide cell phone stealing scandal going on. I'm keeping a tight hold on my iPhone; it's new and I don't want to lose it. Be careful! I wonder who the culprit is, though...

Well, he doesn't have much say in the matter. He'll probably just have to suck it up. :P

~Taiwan


	34. Sender 1 II

B-but, if they were wrestling, why were they NAKED? O_O  
>Yao and Ivan...? I don't know about that... .<br>Thank god you agree. Dear lord, I just can't stand the name of... Whatever the name of your pairing is. O.o  
>The flower is a nice addition! Very... Asian? Or Something ...<br>-wutisthisidonteven

* * *

><p>Dear wutisthisidonteven (is there a nickname I can call you by?),<p>

N-Naked? Oh, a few specific people are going to get yelled at very soon... Most likely they were so caught up in the heat of it that they... Actually, I don't even have an explanation for that. I'll worm one out of them, though, no worries!

I guess love comes in all different shapes and sizes. But, just out of curiosity, what are your favorite pairings? (We can compare doujinshi!)

It's just awkward in general to be paired with my family. I mean, sometimes we can barely stand each other! What would we do as a couple? O_o

Thanks! They represent Taipei and Kaohsiung. :)

~Taiwan


	35. Hong Kong II

I've been doing good. So how are the other Asians fairing? I've mostly been at home helping out China and stuff, so I haven't had time to do much. And on that contest, I don't want to make you pay that much, seeing as plane tickets are so expensive nowadays, so how about some ice cream instead? Not that I'm afraid of losing or anything.  
>Sincerely, Xiang<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Xiang,<p>

That's good to hear! I wish I could see you more, but I guess we're just too busy. Well, Japan seems to be fine (he's going to visit soon! You should too.). Korea is hyper as ever, but I went to visit him to check up on embassies and such. He's doing well. And I hear from Philippines that she and the other Asians are fine too. We're probably having a family reunion soon- you're coming, right? (Philippines and I thought having dinner at a restaurant would be nice. We just have to convince Yong Soo that restaurants besides Korean ones have good food too...)

Not afraid of losing, huh? All right~ Ice cream sounds good. But it has to be gelato. Because gelato rocks (and I'd like to see the Italies again, actually).

~Taiwan


	36. Berlin VII

Guten tag!  
>Kesese dont vorry vather and i are going to dye it blue next..-smiled innocently-<br>Honestly i love my cello the best, i dont have to stand or hold my arm up...im lazy, sorry...  
>Vienna is alot like Austria, minus the annoying mole (mein vather has a birth mark!) Shush and go back to bed!...-smiles nervously- sorry he's spending the night right now... but Oh he has a curl that if you pull it he starts moaning a bit..-squees- its so cute!<br>Oh Ottawa, he is actually taking me to the movies next thursday... right before Ocktoberfest, which im looking foward to seeing you.  
>Ja i still have the videos und Ja ill send them to you..<br>Aufwiedersehen Awesome Asian  
>~the Awesomely Kickbutt Berlin<br>P.S sorry for ranting... i get a bit mad about that time. Oh! Ottawa and i are hosting a gameshow for the other nations! Big Brother Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

All I can say is poor Germany...

Cello? That's so nice! The closest thing I know to cello is Yo Yo Ma. Well, I look forward to hearing you play!

Ha, you and Vienna really are good buddies. And the curl... I sort of wish Korea had that kind of curl, it would be easier to make him shut up (and it probably provides for a lot of photo material!). Prussia has a birthmark? Where? (I have one that's shaped like a flower on my thigh... But not many people know that.)

Have fun with Ottawa! And yes, I'm really excited about Oktoberfest. Should I bring anything?

Thank you for the videos! I received them yesterday (and have had a lot of fun since ;) ).

~Taiwan

P.S. Don't be sorry! Everyone deserves to be able to rant once in a while, and you especially with your situation. And what kind of gameshow is this? I'm interested.


	37. Philippines VII

Dear Mei mei,

... Yours or Kuya Japan's? T_T

I know right! She can be so Tsun-tsun at times... Yep, Toto is cute~ But  
>really destructive too at times... During the last ASEAN meeting, Toto sort of<br>made a HUGE hole in the wall... ^^;; At least the meeting got cut short.

Really? I better take care of my phone then... I have no idea...

Hehehe :)... Hey, Taiwan... I've always wondered this but why does he like  
>groping people so much? O_o? I still haven't figured it out until now...<p>

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Uh…maybe both of ours? Ehehehe…

Yup. But I guess that's why we love her. :) Toto made a hole? What did Thailand do? O_o

Yep. It's a little frightening. Sort of reminds me of that time last Christmas when the parallel nations were taking everyone's shirts off…

Korea? I'm not sure. Maybe he's just weird like that.

Actually, it might be because when he was younger and he and his brother were still together, they used to hug each other a lot. Maybe he just wants that kind of relationship with someone again but passes his actions off as something stupid.

(…I know I make fun of him a lot, but I do care for him.)

When is the reunion, exactly? I'm going to book the restaurant after I make Korea agree to go. :)

~Taiwan


	38. China X

Mei,

Your so mean , aru...I can get away with crying because I look like a woman! I  
>mean- forget it...<p>

Vocaloids, aru? I think the have very cute voices and memorable songs, aru. My  
>favorite song right now is "Meltdown".<p>

Oh i got a new Ipad today, aru...I just don't know how to work it...I also got  
>a new Iphone too(America talked me into it.) But Estonia's helping me out with<br>them, aru.

I'm glad you all came to the dinner, aru. Russia was happy you all came. He  
>said it was nice meeting all of my siblings. Oh and Lithuania, Latvia, and<br>Estonia loved there gifts. And I loved how Poland was trying to get makeup  
>and clothing advice from you. It was cute. I hope we can do that again<br>sometime. What are you being for Halloween, aru? I'm being an Angel and me and  
>Russia are going to give candy to children at the door. Latvia's gonna help<br>and Lithuania and Poland are going to a party. Wow i feel like a mother, aru.

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Right. :P

Really? Mine is "Romeo and Cinderella." Hopefully Kiku will get back to me on this deal…

A-And you didn't ask me? *sniff* But yeah, Eduard is pretty good at technology. I think I'm going to webcam with him (if he helps me download an antihacking software).

No problem! Russia was looking nice with you. The Baltics and Poland were so cute! I'd love to do it again.

Halloween? Hm… Well, I'm going to America's party, so I guess I'll dress up as something generic. Maybe a cat. And you're going to be an angel? What's Russia going to be (and everyone else, of course)?

…Where has your manly pride gone? (Just kidding.)

~Taiwan


	39. Hubei I

Nihao, Taiwan,  
>It's Hubei here. Hope you remember me from the old days, but, then again, we weren't very close.<br>Hunan, my brother, wanted to write to you as well, but I thought it would be a bad idea since Mao Zedong was born on his land. To be honest,we, as provinces, don't really care about Nations' stuff. Anyway, Hunan says hi.  
>I've heard that you are writing letters from Dad aka Yao, so this is my letter.<br>Hubei Province  
>P.S. What do I call you? Taiwan or Meimei seem a bit rude...<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Hey there! It's been quite a while. How have you been doing?

I don't mind if he writes to me. I only dislike Mao, not his birthplace. :) So tell Hunan that I'll gladly receive his letters! And hi to him too.

Is that so? You guys must be a lot less prone to nonsense fights between each other then. We nations are... Well, you can see from familial interactions, right? Speaking of which, have you gotten in touch with the other Asians recently? We have a lot of news that we'd definitely like to share with you!

So you saw the letters between Ge and me? Well, I'm glad that you've decided to join in too.

Thanks for writing!

~Taiwan

P.S. You don't have to be so polite! You can call me either of those. Or you can use Mei, Wan, Tai, or another nickname (that I approve of, of course). Would you like me to call you anything specific?


	40. Berlin VIII

Mein Gott!  
>Ocktoberfest vas... vell awesome! It vas so gut to see you as vell though i think i might have been drunk at the time...kesesese?<br>Oh! if you met a blonde vho looks like a supermodel that vas Paris and if you met the girl vho ended up swinging the battle axe at one of the bartenders that vas Madrid. But dont vorry, she's normally happy as a hell... someone was messing with Rome and she gets deffensive.  
>Vienna vas there if you saw the Guy i think i vas hanging on the vhole time...-sighs- Ottava didnt vant to go this year because he doesnt drink alot.. unless its canadian whiskey.<br>Aufwiedersehen Awesome Asian  
>~the Awesome Berlin<br>P.S ill let you know vhen the next events are over here -Smiles-

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Oh my God that was the best thing EVER. I don't think I've had so much fun (or drank so much) before! (One thing- the beer is a little salty. But it's still good!) I was really happy to see you too! And don't worry, I wasn't too sober myself. ;)

It was also very nice meeting the others. Paris is so pretty, and Madrid is so fun (and so, so protective)! And you're just, well... awesome. Duh. I hope you didn't mind that I brought Kyoto; she doesn't get to go around much, and sometimes she's a little too polite but she's a nice person. (I've just realized that I don't know many people outside of Asia that well... Not to mention that I hang out with boys most of the time ^^' How depressing...)

Did you and Vienna have a good time at least? And at least you got that card from Ottawa wishing you a happy Oktoberfest. He's a sweet guy. (Next time just bribe him with Canadian whiskey.)

I'll treasure all the pictures we took. :) And your home is so nice!

Thanks again!

~Taiwan

P.S. Would you really? And, well, the Lunar New Year is coming up soon... Would you like to come?


	41. Guangzhou I

Nei Ho big sis' Taiwan

It's me Guangzhou,the town near Hongkong but never spoke to him , even we have

the same dialect. I wrote you because I think big bro yao's house is on fire.

Even at Guangzhou you could see it clearly,It reminds me of Chinese new year

but I can't help him. Why ? I'm afraid of Hongkong and his fireworks.

So could you please tell him.

Xie Xie

With love Guangzhou

Ps during all that hassle,I almost forgot to ask you how're you doing?

* * *

><p>Dear Guangzhou,<p>

Hey there! Long time no see.

Yeah, I've noticed that. Do you two have something against each other…? But you should really come to more family reunions!

…Yao's house is on fire? I'll ask him about that.

Wait—are you saying that Hong Kong started it? Well, I guess I'll have to go straighten things out again… And don't be afraid! Hong only uses them to show off a little and liven things up. It's not like he'd intentionally hurt a person whom he likes.

Write back soon!

~Taiwan

P.S. I'm fine, thank you. And how have you been? Is Yao treating you all right?


	42. China XI

Mei,

Oh no...I forgot about America's party...Oh and Russia say's he's dressing up

as a bear. Latvia's a cute little pumpkin ^/^ He looked so cute when trying it

on, aru. I sent you a picture of him. Estonia is a Mummy. And Poland and

Lithuania are going as a Prince and Princess, aru! Surprisingly Poland

actually looks like a girl and Lithuania looks like such a gentleman. I think

those two are going to the party with you, aru. It's just sad i won't be able

to go this year. Oh and what do you mean about me losing my manly pride! Let's

not forget who called me mama when they were just a little girl! I'm happy

you grew out of it, aru.

How about me and you go shopping on Tuesday, aru. With Hong Kong? I'll by you

anything you want, aru :) ...Honestly...I need to stop spoiling you, aru. But

hey you are the only girl in the family besides Vietnam even though she wasn't

living with me...But that's ok, aru. I love my precious little sister :)

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

…Again? Well, I guess I can't really blame you. America's parties are a bit loud and colorful for my tastes. Not to mention the strange food… But it does give me a chance to hang out with the others. :)

Everyone sounds so cute! Thanks for the picture, he really looks like a very adorable pumpkin. Nice wings, by the way.

I'll just tell you what happens at the party, then. And send pictures.

…S-Shut up. That happened a really long time ago. :P (I'm glad too.)

Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You always know how to make me happy (most of the time).

I think Viet's more comfortable with the family she's closest to. But I'm sure she knows that we care for her.

So sappy. (But thanks, likewise.)

~Taiwan

P.S. Is your house on fire? Guangzhou said she saw it… You're okay, right? And I hope Hong's not playing with firecrackers again…


	43. Hubei II

你好, Taiwan-jie,

Thanks for bing open-minded. Hunan is super-excited about sending you a

letter, but it will have to wait until he comes back from Sichuan's house

because his panda is feeling a bit ill.

Can I call you 姐姐 then? I think I should be calling you Aunt since Yao is

my dad and you're his sister, but jie-jie suits you better.

Yes, I have saw the letters between dad and you. To be honest, I feel awkward

when I think about him living with Russia. I DO want him to be happy, but he's

sort of neglecting us now. *sigh* Please talk to him about that.

Write back soon,

Hubei province

P.S. My human name is Wang Chu.

* * *

><p>Dear Chu Chu (^u^),<p>

Poor panda. Hope it feels better. I'll be waiting for Hunan's letter; tell him to tell Sichuan hi too!

Yeah, no problem! I'd rather be called姐姐 anyway; 阿姨 sounds too old…

Aw! Don't worry, I'll definitely talk to him about that. Just remember that no matter how much he loves Russia, he loves his original family a lot as well. Anyway, you should come to family reunions sometimes so we can see you again! I'll bring you something. :)

~Taiwan


	44. Guangzhou II

Nei Ho big sis' ^-^

I never had a chance to met Hongkong that's all.

Yeah,I know Thailand also told me that should be more social.

So I'll be there next reunion

Umhh... I don't think you have to ask big bro 'cause his house is still intact

but the roof is kinda off. How , I don't know.

So now you have 4 walls but no roof.

XD I didn't know that Hong was a show-off type.

H..hh.h...he li..likes mm...me ?

Ww..well I th... thinkIlikehimtoo.

BUT DON'T TELL HIM

~please

With love,

Guangzhou

Ps well, lately big bro is very busy with his relationship. So I haven't spoke

him and he's currently staying at Russia's house.

* * *

><p>Dear Guangzhou,<p>

Well, just know that he is a nice guy (on the inside :P).

Thailand? You guys hang out a lot? I haven't gotten to see him for a while now… How's he doing? And what do you guys do together?

…Oh my. Well, I mentioned it to him in a letter anyway. We'll see what happened.

Hong? He tends to give off the impression of being an aloof cool guy, but the truth is that he's just like the rest of us. So yes, he is sort of a show off (but I guess he has reason to; he's pretty good with his displays and whatnot. As well as making his way up in the world).

…Well, yeah, probably. Is it that surprising? :)

Do you like him in _that_ way? And don't worry, I won't tell. (You can tell him yourself at the family reunion ಠ‿ಠ)

~Taiwan

P.S. Hubei voiced similar complaints. You're not feeling left out, are you? Because Yao still loves you guys a lot. :)

Well, if you just call him up or email him (he got a new iPad, did you hear?) he'll probably respond. And yeah, I heard. Who knows what he's doing there… (Just kidding.)


	45. Philippines VIII

Dear Mei mei,

... *facepalm* Just don't do it again, okay?

Ummm... Well, we were having our meeting in Thailand's place and Toto was just  
>outside. Laos came in with a bag of fruit and apparently Toto followed him<br>through the door (thus making a huge hole). It ended up pretty chaotic like  
>that with Toto almost rampaging over a bag of fruit. But on the plus side, the<br>meeting got cut short and I managed to video Indonesia and Myanmar screaming  
>like little girls. Yay blackmail~! ;)<p>

Ugh... Don't want to think about that. Speaking of Christmas, it's already the  
>ber months! I have to start thinking of presents for you guys! ((Filipinos<br>tend to start celebrating and preparing for Christmas during the start of the  
>ber months))<p>

Oh... I never knew. But still... he doesn't have to attempt to grope me every  
>time though... It would be much easier if he asked for a hug ^w^<p>

I think around next month? it's supposed to coincide with out APEC meeting so  
>everyone's complete, I think. :)<p>

Love

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent mangoes X3

* * *

><p>Dear 姐姐,<p>

Ha ha okay. I've learned my lesson.

Ooh, I never knew you were so devious! And I never knew that your meetings were so interesting… No one got hurt, right? And how are reparations on Thai's house going?

Oh, you don't have to do that! (But, just curious, what do you want for a present? Not that I'm planning anything…) I remember that last time Santa (Finland?) got me a cute sweater and some odd fish bread thing. :)

I'm sure that if you mention that to him he'll understand (don't tell him that I told you about his backstory!). Do it soon; I've just gotten a new camera (heh heh heh)!

Got it. I called them up and booked it for around seven p.m. (and took a look at the menu; it has a lot of dishes from various nations).

~Taiwan

P.S. Thanks! I'm currently adding more things to your secret present. It's about ten pounds over the airline limit, so I definitely can't ship it now. :D


	46. China XII

Mei,

What do you mean most of the time, aru? Do I not make my siblings happy  
>enough?<p>

Yes...I'm kinds glad i'm missing the party, aru. I just hope you all have fun  
>( and not get drunk).<p>

Poland wants to go shopping with us, aru. He thinks it will be "totes awesome"  
>:) He acts so much like a teenage girl, aru.<p>

Poland helped me pick out the wings. He said I need to look more feminine than  
>i usually do ( I have no Idea what that means..) So he bought lip gloss and<br>blush for some reason, aru. When I asked he said I just have to wait until  
>Halloween...<p>

Oh! and I visited Kiku today, aru. It was nice just sitting there talking and  
>drinking tea, aru. It was really relaxing.<p>

I just got my credit card bill too, aru! I have to pay over 2,000 dollars,  
>aru. Mabye Russia can help me...<p>

And Russia wanted me to ask you would you like to take a ride on one of his  
>private jets...It's wonderful, aru! I never been on a plane like that~!<p>

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

I'm not saying anything. :P

I predict that America will test out his new fog machine and high-tech oven thing that's supposed to bake weirdly shaped cakes in fifteen minutes. ^^' Thanks, I'll try not to get sick like last time…

Oh! Well, I don't mind. Do you? (And tell me about it; it's not cool when he asks to borrow the boots that you've specifically been saving for a special occasion.)

…Oh, brother. You really have no idea, do you? All I can say is watch out for France…

You and Kiku-nii met with each other? That's great! What did you guys talk about?

Haha, definitely not my fault. Definitely… But if you need me to help pay, I can. Glad to see you and Russia are so close (but don't forget the rest of us!).

A private jet? Sure! It sounds exciting. Tell him I said thank you!

~Taiwan


	47. Berlin IX

Guten Tag! kesesese

Glad you had a blast. And hell yeah i vould love to go over to your house..  
>just give me the date and ill ask Vather und Onkel.<p>

Maybe i can get Ottava or Vienna to come with.

Yeah Madrid is a bit protective and...-sigh- ja Paris flaunts it alot.

Aufwiedersehen Awesome Asian

~the awesome berlin

P.S Danke for the invite

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Yay! Well, this year it's on January 23, so anytime around that would be fine. :)

Sure! Bring friends; I'd love to get to know more people. Prepare yourself for dragon dancing, firecrackers, and food.

...But they're good friends, right?

~Taiwan

P.S. No problem! See you then!


	48. Japan V

Dear Meimei,  
>O-Oh, right...ano, I-I promise I will eat the salted salmon in moderation! Really!<br>Arigatou gozaimasu. I really appreciate it. ^_^  
>Arigato! I do my best. (Excellent work. We should be able to publish the doujinshi on our website by say...Friday?)By the way, I sent some of my photos of Prussia-san and Canada-san to you by e-mail. I believe my best photo was the one in which Prussia-san and Canada-san found themselves in a compromising position after a huge wave had crashed on them...<br>Hai, I will keep that in mind. ^_^  
>By the way, what other games are you into, imouto? I quite enjoy playing Veggie Samurai when I have the time. England-san also got me into Robot Unicorn Attack. However, beating his high score on that game will be a difficult feat.<br>...it is best not to ask...  
>N-NANI? W-WHY YOU...imouto, d-do not be nosy about my love life!<br>*blushes furiously*  
>Oh, what do guys like in a girl? Hm...well it depends on the guy. I believe qualities such as kindness, compassion, and honesty are important for a girl to have. Do not do anything or wear anything uncomfortable just to impress a guy. Be yourself, imouto, and he will like you for who you are.<br>Best of luck,  
>Kiku<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

All right, but remember that you promised, niichan!

Yep, you're safe with me! d(^-^)b

(Friday sounds good. I've finished my portion of the pages.) Thanks for the photos! I had to tear myself away from the screen when I saw that picture. S-Such a perfect position... Admittedly, you won against me. :( I don't know what Hungary's photos look like, though. Did she send you them?

Well, I like any entertaining game. Before I was sort of obsessed with this rocket blaster thing where you make noises into your phone and it makes the rocket fly! Or shoot, but I think you have to say something like "pow!" to do that. ^^' And, well, I like MMORPG's (the pictures are pretty) and assorted video games. Veggie Samurai is fun! I like it better than Fruit Ninja. :) And Robot Unicorn Attack is pretty entertaining (how high is England's score?). Maybe we should have a video game convention for nations.

I...I don't think I want to know...But I hope this doesn't have anything to do with you and Yao, as one reader brought up...

Heh heh heh, niichan is getting flustered. I'd say that sounds suspicious... But if you don't want me to intrude, I won't. :) (Er, one hint? Just one! Please? :3)

Thanks for the advice. But I don't think he'll like me... I'm sort of annoying and bossy when you get to know me, right? There's no use denying it. And he probably has no time for immature girls like me... Oh! I'm starting to sound like a lovesick schoolgirl. Um, disregard all of that. ^^'

By the way, when are you going to arrive? I want to pick you up at the airport. :)

~Taiwan


	49. Hunan I

Taiwan-jie,

近来好吗? Hi! I'm Hunan province, Hubei's twin. Our names are similar so don't get us mixed up, okay?  
>I've always wanted to get to know you, jie-jie, but I was too busy doing other stuff. We've met each other before. Remember the kid with the bamboo stick? Yep, that's me! Well, next time, I'll invite you to my house for lunch.<br>Did you know that my food is the hottest of all chinese foods? ...Sichuanese is quite spicy too... (I don't want to make her angry. She's still taking care of my panda, you know. =w=)  
>Write back soon,<br>Wang Hui

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Hello! So good to hear from you. I promise that I'll try my best to call you two by your proper names, but sometimes I'm pretty scatterbrained. ^^'

That's okay! We've all been pretty busy lately, and work should come before play. And of course I remember you! Are you still practicing your flute? I think I heard you play before, and it was very nice! Maybe you'll play for me again? :3

Thanks for the lunch invite! You and Hubei should come over too sometime.

I look forward to burning my tongue off. ;) I've always liked spicy food, so that's great! How is Sichuan, by the way? And your panda, of course.

~Taiwan

P.S. Any nicknames you want me to call you?


	50. China XIII

Mei,

I'm Confused, aru...

And why should I watch out for France? won't he be at the party too? I'm scared...

So you got drunk at the party once? I hope nothing happened to you...

Did you have fun shopping? I had to buy clothes for Poland and a few video games for Hong Kong, aru. Poland even got some glow in the dark pajama pants...

Ah me and Kiku just talked about the holidays...it was very relaxing...

And me and Russia went out this week...it was so romantic... Afterwards we...nevermind, aru.

I have a cat, aru...Suprisingly it has a big nose like Russia...but when i'm home by myself he so warm to snuggle, with aruuuu...

Don't you have any pets, aru?

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

...Still not saying anything.

France does things to people that I'm sure Russia wouldn't approve of, since you two are together. Really, ge... Just be careful. And he probably will be at the party, now that you mention it... (-_-')

Well, yeah, but don't tell anyone! It was at an all girls party and I think the other girls took care of me while I was passed out. When I woke up, I felt really terrible... Well, that won't ever happen again.

Shopping was fun! ...You're way too nice, buying everyone things like that...

Are you planning on doing anything for the upcoming holidays, then?

While I'm glad you guys had fun, please don't mention anything that's rated M. I'm still pretty young, you know... But where did you guys go?

Aw! What's its name?

I'm too busy for one, but since Kiku is coming over soon and he's bringing Pochi, I guess I don't mind. Pets are so cute!

~Taiwan


	51. Vienna I

Hallo

Miss. Taiwan I'm guessing.

I am sorry for using Berlin's computer to comunicate with you.

It was very nice to meet you at Ocktoberfest.

Unlike Aloisia's Vather, Mein vather taught me to be civilized and respectful while talking to Nations.

it vas vonderful to talk to you

~Veinna

P.S. the best time to ever hear Berlin play is vhen she is playing her chello combined with my piano.

* * *

><p>Dear Vienna,<p>

Hi! Yes, that's me. :)

You're using Berlin's computer? Does she know? But I don't mind at all.

Likewise! It was great to see you for the first time. Thank you for helping me get around the city; you and Berlin were very kind.

I see. Austria really is very proper; I admire that. And you are very courteous! (It makes me feel rude in comparison...)

Hope to see you again soon!

~Taiwan

P.S. Really? Then I guess I'll have to invite you both over sometime so I can hear you guys play. :D


	52. Hubei for Hunan III

Nihao, Taiwan-jie,

Hunan made me write his reply because he's too lazy to think in proper Chinese, let alone write a letter in English. I will have to make sure he doesn't say everything in his own dialect anymore because not everyone can understand it. *frowns*

Anyway he wants to tell you that you can come over whenever you like -

Oh my god! Hui, what have you broken now? ...I did not understand that...

He also says that because of his comment on Sichuan's food, he now has to save his panda from being forced into her famous panda breeding program. So, in a way, Sichuan and his panda are not okay.

I'll write my own letter soon,

Chu

* * *

><p>Dear Chu,<p>

Heh heh, oh, Hunan. That's okay! I sometimes speak in Taiwanese too, especially when I get really angry.

Thanks! I'll take him up on that offer sometime. And of course, you guys can come over too. :)

Eh? What happened?

Poor panda! Tell Sichuan to be nice; China wouldn't like for his siblings to be fighting.

I look forward to it!

~Taiwan


	53. Hubei IV

Nihao again, jie-jie,

This is going to be a short one because Hunan've just broken the window. Don't worry, it happens a lot when you have him as a brother...

Dad has an iPad? Well, I never knew that. I'll maybe email him when I have time.

Write back soon,

Hubei Province

* * *

><p>Dear Chu,<p>

Oh my. Was that what the crashing sound was? And I totally know what you mean, sometimes Hong Kong goes a little crazy with his firecrackers...

Yeah, he just got one. Apparently Estonia is teaching him how to use it, so I guess you can test his knowledge of Apple products when you email him. :)

Take care!

~Taiwan


	54. China XIV

Mei,

Oh are you upset that he's gonna be there now?

Awww...you poor thing..Don't drink so much next time, aru!

I know, aru. But we're all family so..its ok.

Well I am cooking a big dinner next month, aru. I hope you can come.

I know I got a bit carried away huh, aru?

But you still haven't told me about your crush, aru...May i take a guess?

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Well, the party was interesting. France wasn't too bad, and I liked his costume. Very Peter Pan-ish, and Seychelles and Monaco looked so pretty! I didn't win any prizes, but I heard that America was giving out cars and such. :( Oh well.

I didn't this time, so don't worry.

Sure! (Will you be making my favorite dish? :3)

Just keep yourself in check. (By the way, how has Russia been?)

...Uh, sure, I guess. Go ahead.

~Taiwan


	55. Vienna, etc II

Hallo

Ja it vas very nice to meet you as vell.

Nein Berlin doesnt know i am on. Ottava ,myself,paris and madrid are currently  
>staying the night. i managed to ...whats the improper word, sneak away? with<br>her computer and respond to your writing.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Vienna! stop talking to the AWESOME ASIAN!

-sighs- im sorry if he did anything stupid or ehdjdwhiuhc

w'o are you talking to mon ami?

Iz this the asian you were talking about and intruduced us to, non?

Si Si amiga is this she? if so im sorry that i might have scared you during  
>the festivites amiga-rubbs head nervously-<p>

I normally dont get like that but some one was hassiling mi little roma,Si...

um...hi~eh... the computer got passed to me~eh..

i'm Ottawa. i wish i would have been able to meet you but i-im a light  
>weight... Berlin worrys about me...<p>

~signed Paris the beautiful, Madrid the... well? tomate lover,

Berlin the awesome!, Vienna the respectful, (stick in the mud!) oh like the  
>"awesome isn't being self centered, and um... Ottawa the quiet one.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Everyone (?),<p>

It's so nice of you all to write to me! I'm happy. :3

Vienna- YOU stole her computer? What happened to all of Austria's proper teachings? Well, I guess everyone needs some excitement. So have fun, heh heh.

Berlin- It's fine. Vienna's nice. How are you, and what are you guys doing together?

Paris- Hey! Nice to write to you. I just have to say that I love your style. :)

Madrid- No problem! I feel protective of my family too. And someone else as well... (You and Rome are so cute together~)

Ottawa- Hi! It would have been nice to meet you before, but there are still plenty of opportunities in the future. And you're not a lightweight! And neither is Canada. I've seen those hockey games... And take good care of Berlin!

~Taiwan


	56. Hunan II

Taiwan-jie hao,

Teehee... Sorry for being lazy last time. I won't do that again. Maybe...

I got my panda back! Yah! I missed it so much, but it's really expensive to  
>take care of a panda. In the past, I can let it run around, without being<br>scared that someone will kidnap Panda... and ski-i- Waaa!*crys*

Sorry. Chu here. Hunan's ran off to find his panda, so he'll finish the letter  
>next time. Zaijian.<p>

Wang Chu

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

That's okay! ...Did you say "maybe"? I'm counting on you not to do that anymore unless you have a legitimate reason. ಠ_ಠ

Oh! Good job! Pandas are really cute, I- Eh? Hunan?

Hunan ran off again...

Well, bye, you two.

~Taiwan


	57. Hubei V

Nihao, Taiwan-jie,

Ah...I've noticed that sometimes smoke comes out of a house in your direction.  
>Wonder if it's your house?<p>

I think you would find that Shanghai is the tech geek in our family. He used  
>to fly to Japan or America whenever new stuff came out, but, sady, he stopped<br>since 2010. Even the price of steamed buns have gone up. Hui was not happy.  
>*sighs*<p>

Write back soon,

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

In my direction? Well, I'm pretty sure it's not my house... Maybe someone is making some sort of food? I'll have to look into that.

Well, I mean the Shanghai Expo brought everyone to him. So maybe he doesn't need to fly anywhere?

Are you worried that he's becoming more introverted?

Yeah, I know what you mean. This slight cold is so annoying...

~Taiwan


	58. Japan VI

Dear Meimei,

I will probably arrive at the airport sometime around noon tomorrow, that way  
>we can have lunch together. ^_^ I will have to bring Pochi with us when we go<br>sightseeing though, if that is alright with you? Also, it would be nice to  
>visit one of those night markets in Taipei while I am there. I hear there are<br>lots of food, entertainment, and items to buy.

You are welcome. ^_^ Hahaha, is that so? Well, do not be discouraged, imouto.  
>Perhaps you will have a chance to redeem yourself next time, hm? As for<br>Hungary-san's photos, she did send me some. They were mostly fluff, like one  
>photo showed Prussia-san hugging Canada-san from behind and another photo<br>showed the two passing a beach ball back and forth. I have a feeling  
>Hungary-san has more photos though...<p>

Ano...a rocket blaster game? Hm, I have to check that out. Hai, I prefer  
>Veggie Samurai over Fruit Ninja as well. It is nice to know that you are<br>interested in a variety of games. By the way, I am not exactly sure, but I  
>believe England-san's high score is close to over 300,000... And a video game<br>convention is a great idea! America-san would definitely agree to it, haha~

N-Nani? No, definitely not! If you hear anything about me and Yao, it is most  
>likely a lie.<p>

Ah, ano…w-well, I-I guess I could give you a hint… B-But you will have to  
>give a hint about the person you like in return, just to be fair, okay? My<br>hint is this: He has been mentioned at least once in these letters.

Well, that may be true, but we all have our flaws. Do not give up so easily.  
>If you really like him, then you should at least try; take a chance. And if he<br>likes you back, then he will accept all of you; both your good qualities and  
>bad qualities.<p>

I will cheer for you!

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

It was so nice to have you over! I'm sad that you've gone back, but you'll visit again, right? :3

I hope you enjoyed your stay! Pochi was so cute, and he was so nice and quiet while we were sightseeing. Such a good dog.

Did you like the night market? There are a lot and they're pretty much the same (except for a few things), so I only took you to one. Hope you didn't mind. But the food was good, right?

I already did redeem myself, niichan, when you were glugging down water after eating stinky tofu broth. And I'm going to post the pictures on facebook. Every single one. ಠ‿ಠ

Oh, really? I hope she'll share them soon...

Games are so fun! But recently I haven't had much time to play them. But at least we versed each other when you came over (I still have no idea how you won playing as the weakest character...).

...Does England have a lot of free time or something? Or is he just a prodigy at video gaming?

I thought so. Good to hear.

Um, okay... (Is it England?) And, well... the person I like is tall.

Another hint? I guess we can do this sort of exchange; it's sort of fun!

Okay, I'll take your advice to heart! Thank you, niichan!

~Taiwan


	59. Celeste I

Dear Miss Taiwan,

Hi there! I'm Celeste! :D I'm not a country or a state or even a capital. I'm  
>just your average teenage girl, struggling with life like everyone else.<p>

A little bit about myself: due to my shortness, people often don't believe I'm  
>in high school. I don't like spicy food, but I do have a sweet tooth. I'm the<br>oldest of my siblings, which kinda sucks because I get blamed for stuff they  
>do. However, pain in the butt or not, I still love them~ X3 My dream is to one<br>day become a writer or comic artist, but my parents believe I should pursue a  
>career that pays more like a doctor or something : \ But I hate science and<br>have a weak stomach about...touching sick or injured people...

Anyways, the reason I'm writing you this letter is because I'd like to know  
>how it's like, being a nation and all, if that's alright with you. I know I'm<br>just a human, Mr. America's citizen actually, but I've never been to Taiwan before  
>so...yeah. It would be great to get to know you better! And perhaps become<br>friends? :3

Peace Out!

Celeste

P.S. Is Miss Taiwan too formal? How should I address you?

* * *

><p>Dear Celeste,<p>

Hi! Thanks for writing; I'm always up for meeting new people!

We're pretty similar. I'm also short and I look pretty young (though I guess I am pretty young in terms of nation years). But I like spicy food. :)

The oldest? Well, I'm not the oldest or the youngest in my family. But I guess that's how China feels (but he's also the parent figure, so I guess he has no one to be afraid of...). Aw, that's so nice! You're a good big sister.

Parents place a lot of pressure on their children these days, don't they? I know that right now in my home, dentistry is a top profession. I say that you should follow your interests but make sure that they don't detriment you. You've got to survive somehow, right?

And well, some things about me: I like fashion, food, technology, that sort of thing, and I love my people and my family. I may be small compared to other nations, but don't think that I can't take care of myself (sort of like what Sealand always says, right?)! And I really enjoy meeting new people and learning about their cultures.

I don't mind that you're not a nation! Anyway, America's helped me a lot in the past, so I'm grateful to him. I'm definitely excited to contact one of his people.

Come to Taiwan sometime! There's lots to see, and the people are all very friendly and polite.

Of course we can be friends. :D

~Taiwan

P.S. Well, it's a little formal, but you can call me whatever you want! There's Taiwan, Mei, Meimei, Wan, Tai, Wan Wan, etc. If you run a nickname by me (and I approve), that's fine too.


	60. Macau I

Hiya Mei,

Guess who, yep it's your brother Macau older brother to Hong Kong! If you still don't remember me I'm the really really short one, who is bearly 5'1 whilst Hong is 5'7 or 9. So how's life heard you forced Hong to write letters huh, well at least he is talking. Do you feel embarrassed about my height. Come on your like a giant compared to me who is barley 5'1. Anyhow come over this Sunday for supper and church.

Simeon Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

Hey there! Long time no see!

Ah, you're not that short. China sent me some of your pictures; you've grown. Also, I'm... 5 feet tall. So I'm not taller than you...

I'm good. You? And how are things in your home?

Well, I did suggest to Hong Kong that we have a contest to see who got the most letters. Don't know what happened to that, though, but if I win I get ice cream! (Oh, I sound like a little girl...) Have you guys gotten in touch lately?

Really? I'd love to! I'll just hop over on a ferry. Only thing is I don't think I go to your church, but is it okay for visitors to go? And I can't wait to eat your food again!

~Taiwan


	61. Madrid I

hola amiga!

Berlin is letting me write now!

a-and..you think m-me and Rome a-are cute...

g-gracis a-amiga..-blushes like heck-

it was very sweet of you to say and i-im not very good at emotional things...  
>im sorry.<p>

~your sister in arms

Madrid aka Anita

P.S i am good with sea warfare stratigies, if you ever need help with anything  
>let me know amiga!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid,<p>

Yay!

Well, yeah. He always blushes and you always glomp him, so that's really adorable :3 Wish I could be like that with someone...

That's okay! Just say what you need to.

~Taiwan

P.S. Uh... sure? (I hope I don't get into any wars soon, though...)


	62. Macau II

Hiya Mei,

Have you forgot how old I am... men aren't suppose to be this short when their  
>23! 23 is how old I am. Those photos China took was when I was 14 years old.<br>is atom a teenager but he's ginormous compared to me. Oh yeah I  
>kinda forgot most of Asia aren't churchgoers. Well anyway we could always go<br>gambaling. Let's celebrate being short together!

Simeon Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

Of course I haven't, silly! And height shouldn't matter. What counts is the type of person you are.

Gambling? ...Is this what you do in your free time, Macau? Well, I guess there's no harm in doing it every once in a while. All right!

~Taiwan


	63. Madrid II

Hola!

Sorry if i werided you out with my p.s. i hope you dont get into any wars as  
>well.<p>

I talked to mi padre and he said you can come over anytime!

We are having a huge feista next weekend, padre said i can invite who ever i  
>want...fusoso<p>

~your sister in arms

Madrid aka Anita

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid,<p>

It's fine. :) Anyway, I'm used to hearing odd things (my family is quirky, you know?).

Oh, wow! Thank you so much! You can come over too, whenever you have time.

Should I bring anything?

~Taiwan


	64. Macau III

Hiya Mei,

Guess what I saw today, whilst visiting Japan - I found China half naked  
>sining Happy Ending by Mika, with Vietnam and Ukraine. So funny I started<br>peeing myself laughing. God Viet can sing! Why did she never told me about it?

This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending,

No Happy Endings!

DAMN IT THE STUPID SONG IS IN MY HEAD! DAMN

Anyway Mei, I think you should never come gambeling with me, ever again -  
>please don't get mad I just don't want you to lose everything. You already<br>lost £899.

Simeon Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

That's...really weird. I'm going to talk to him about that... Wait, why were they at Japan-niichan's house?

Viet can sing! I'm surprised she never told you. She sang for Thailand at his birthday party before.

Just cancel it out with another song! One that you like a lot, preferably. :)

... Don't. Mention. It. My boss already yelled at me for spending that much money... But it's not my fault I'm unlucky! (And yeah, I'm not going to be gambling for a long, long time... Or doing anything else, for that matter.)

~Taiwan


	65. Hubei VI

Nihao, Taiwan-jie,

*shrugs* Maybe he just likes to waste money on flight tickets. I'm not sure  
>really...<p>

Shanghai...introvert? Am I in a parallel world, aru~? No, I'm not worried at  
>all. Hunan's reports say he's currently making a film on the countryside (aka<br>the rest of the world besides Shanghai) Well, it is out last year, just so you  
>know.<p>

Had fun shopping with Dad?

yours faithfully,

Hubei province,

Wang Chu

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Well, that's... sort of dangerous, considering this recession. He'd better watch out.

Oh, right. We're talking about _Shanghai_. In that case, disregard what I said. And, uh... your "aru" is showing *snicker snicker* (Not funny? Right.).

Wow! I'll have to watch it sometime. Is it a documentary-type film or something? Tell him to keep up the good work!

Pretty fun. He bought a lot of things for the family, and I got you and your brother some things too. I'll give them to you when I see you next, okay? ^-^

Have you done anything exciting lately?

~Taiwan


	66. Gervana I

Taiwan,

I'm Gervana second in line of awesomeness! It's real pleasure to meet you!  
>Well I was looking around and saw this I already wrote a message to another<br>one and it's a lot of fun all most as fun as staring at Iggy...Big brother  
>America says I really need to get another hobby other than hanging out with<br>attractive men but I hang out with Belarus and Ukrain (did I spell that  
>there's a pretty squiggly line under it) too. What do you think? I think he<br>needs to get over being such a **, over reacting over a movie that's not even  
>scary, he's so lucky I love him!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Gervana,<p>

Hi! Nice to meet you. (Are you related to Prussia, by any chance?) Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you? And can you tell me about your home?

Oh, you did? Who did you write to?

...Well, I can't blame you for staring at attractive men. It's a girl thing. :) But do you have any hobbies?

So you know Belarus and Ukraine well? I haven't seen them in a while. What do you guys do together?

America should get over that, I agree. But I've found that his movies are getting better in terms of scariness, so that's good.

Aw, you guys are such good siblings! Sometimes my brothers get on my nerves, but we usually work it out.

~Taiwan


	67. China XV

Mei,

Russia has been fine, aru. He's been asking about you too~! He wants to take a trip to a country where a lot of sunflowers grow. Do you happen to know a country with tons of sunflowers, aru.

I bought me a new panda hat with matching gloves, aru. Its so cute,aru~! Haaaa...and the Hot Springs where so wonderful, aru. It was nice to visit there with Ivan and the others, aru...

Oh..! I've gotten closer to Tino, aru. He's a very sweet man, aru haha! And it seems like we two are mothers taking care of a large family( what he said...i have a feeling you won't agree...aru..) But we meet up for coffee here and there...It's nice, aru.

Ok...I'm guessing Netherlands, aru...Tell me if I'm wrong...I have a feeling I'm right.

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

That's good to hear! As for the sunflowers, well... America? That would be my number one guess. And it's warmer there.

Oh, that is cute! Send me a picture of you wearing it! When did you guys go to the hot springs? And who else went with you?You're quite the jet setter, Ge. Tino? He is very nice. Even Berwald is, though he doesn't show it much, I think. I'd like to meet the Scandinavians someday...

Pfft. Mothers. You. Him. O_o

It's good that you're getting to meet so many people. I'm... kind of jealous.

HOLY- Shh! Don't let everyone else in the world know! How did you even guess that? ... But what do you think? I haven't even really told him yet, and he probably doesn't know, but I want to see what you think of him. Family is most important, after all.

~Taiwan


	68. Hubei VII

Nihao, Jie-jie,

That's only one aru! I honestly did not mean it to slip out!

No, nothing much have changed since my last letter. I have got a cold and Hui  
>went back home because of my coughing. It's getting better now.<p>

Any important things coming up?

Hubei province

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

It's an aru nevertheless. :3 Hehe, you're getting so flustered! I'm just joking around.

Oh, really? I hope you feel better soon. I know you will, because China has been doing pretty well recently. Do you need me to send you anything?

Um, not really. I can only think of the new year. What are you going to do?

~Taiwan


	69. Hunan III

Nihao, Taiwan-jie!

Me and Panda are back in Hunan. Chu's coughing is sooo annoying! I couldn't  
>get any sleep, and planting rice is better than sleeping on that old sofa!<br>Humph!

Ohh... What type of presents?

Hunan province,

Wang Hui

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

That's good! Is everything all right with you?

...You left your brother by himself while he was sick? Well, he is pretty independent, but still... But you're right, it's better to be active than to be sleeping. And you should take care not to get sick too, okay?

It's a surprise~ But I think you'll like them! :)

~Taiwan


	70. Macau IV

Hiya Mei,

Some guy came to my house, saying you owe him £6000! What did you do? You  
>didn't ask some random guy in the casino! Mei I told you countless times,<br>never ask money from some randomer in a casino. Had to tell the guy I don't  
>know who you are or where you live. I think we need to tell China about this.<p>

Simeon Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

What did he look like? Because at the casino, someone kept following me around, and it was really creepy! Plus, I don't owe that much money to anyone (and even if I did, I paid them back...).

But thanks for telling him to go away. Hopefully he won't bother me anymore.

Tell China? Well, I'll tell him if the situation gets worse.

~Taiwan


	71. Madrid III

Hola!

Padre said you didnt have to bring anything but unless you reallly like  
>tomates you sould bring some of your food as well!<p>

Berlin,Paris,Ottawa,Rome and Veinna are coming as well. you can invite your  
>brothers if you wish. Berlin was talking about how one of them...Korea? always<br>says everything was maid in him...is that true?

~your sister in arms

Madrid aka Anita

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid,<p>

Oh! Well, I do like tomatoes, but to a moderate extent. I'll bring some food so we can all share! You haven't tasted my cooking yet, so I'm planning to wow everyone. :D

Thank you! I'm sure they'll be glad to go to a party. They haven't been doing much recently, I think.

Yeah, that's Korea. ^^' I've told him countless times that not everything is made in him, but he won't listen...

~Taiwan


	72. Macau V

Hiya Mei,

Now that you mention it, there was someone following you around. The only thing I can be sure of the guy was either Taiwanese or Vietnsmese. But I can't be to sure. If I was you always go in a group never by yourself, if the guy was in one of my casinos it could mean he was stalking you. Please Mei stay safe. I will be staying over next week to make sure.

Simeon Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

There was, wasn't there? This is a little frightening...

Okay. Thanks for your concern.

Oh, you're coming over? Sure! I'll get everything ready. :)

~Taiwan


	73. China XVI

Mei,

Jet Setter? What is that? I'm old, aru...

You can start making friends with other nations too, aru! Just don't give up! I suggest you start making friends starting with Hungary and Poland. You need a girl nation to talk about girl things with, aru. As for Poland...his a bit eccentric and mischevious but he will be their for you when you need him. The other day he was watching an anime called "To Loveru" which was ecchi and a bit...fill in the blanks... So whil he was watching it, aru He said something about the girl with breast and he started walking around with balloons in his shirts and i asked him why and he got really depressed and started crying about Lithuania liking Belarus.. He happens to be in love with Lithuania...what do you think i should do?..

As for Netherlands, aru...I approve. He happens to be a responsible, smart and respectful. And he's just the kind of man you need in your life, aru.

I feel happy that I knew who it was, aru. I sent you a picture!

Love

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Someone who travels a lot. :P

Okay! I'll try to, but recently I haven't been able to get around as much.

... P-Poland was watching ecchi anime? What... I feel bad for him, though. Well, I think Lithuania and Belarus are trying to have a date. I would tell Poland to see how it turns out. If he's patient, Lithuania just might come to him. But he didn't tell Liet before? Don't worry, I'll talk to him too.

Oh, good! I'm glad you feel that way. Now to make him notice me...

Oh, so cute! Panda!

By the way, do you want to bring everyone over to my house for the New Year? I'm going to invite more people too.

~Taiwan


	74. Hubei VIII

Nihao, Taiwan,

I admit I overreacted, but I really should have checked. I might not be able to prevent myself from saying that, but I even wrote it!So, of course, I'm flustered!

Chirstmas is a long time away, jie... I don't normally celebrate it, but still...Go out more and make friends, okay?

Hubei

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Haha, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you~ (Ah, my cute little brother!)

Christmas? Well, I guess I'll celebrate that too, but I don't really make as big a deal as I do with our holidays. In fact, even the New Year has become a little less lively over the years...

Oh, right. Something about flammable trees? Or is that just me...

Okay! I'll try my best. I'm going over to Europe for a bit to see Madrid. Wish me luck!

Right! Do you and Hunan want to come over on New Year's? I'm going to ask if everyone else will too. I can give you guys gifts and hong bao~

~Taiwan


	75. Hunan IV

Jie-jie hao!

Nah, he can take care of himself. He can only blame himself... I mean the weather is changing so quickly and he still came out of his boring office wearing a T-shirt and shorts. I'm not as stupid as him. All those paperwork is killing his brain cells!

Write back soon, ah-jie,

Hui

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Aw, that's a harsh way of looking at it... But wearing that sort of clothing right now is sort of odd. Tell him to take it easy, okay? And take care of yourself too!

Do you want to come over for New Year's? I'm inviting more people! And, of course, I'll have goodies for you~

~Taiwan


	76. Madrid IV

Hola!

Ok! cant wait! I've never had asian food before... Berlin had so when Japan was with Germany and she said it was good.

Me and mi parde love tomates... its what we grow alot of and cook our meals with...fusososo.

cant wait to see you again! oh and you get to meet Padre!

He so nice now, that and he loves making new friends!

~your sister in arms

Madrid aka Anita

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid,<p>

Good to see you're eager! I'll try my hardest to make delicious things. :)

I remember! I think Spain introduced me to tomatoes when he first came onto my island. He really, really liked them... I'll bring you some of my tomatoes! My cherry tomatoes are pretty sweet; I hope you'll like them.

I'm excited to see you again too! And yeah, I haven't seen your dad in a while. Not since that electronics convention a couple of years ago, at least.

Is that so? Well, it'll be nice to see him again. :)

Do you want to come over for my New Year? You can meet the rest of my family, and I don't mind if you bring others. :)

~Taiwan


	77. Japan VII

Dear Meimei,

Arigato again for having me stay over. Hai, I will definitely visit again soon. ^_^ But for now, I must get back to work. More paperwork to fill out and such.

Hai, I had a wonderful time. Pochi did indeed behave himself and seemed to have also enjoyed our visit, and for that, I am grateful.

The night market was very beautiful and quite lively. Do not worry; I did not mind. I am just grateful you took me to one. :) The food was indeed delicious, especially that oyster omelette! Ah, I can still taste it... A-Ano, gomen! I was daydreaming there...

W-Wha? Y-You are going to do- NANI? IMOUTO! *shocked and embarrassed*

To me, there are no weak characters in gaming. Everyone has a special strength/skill; the trick is how to use it.

Eto...perhaps both? I just know he is really into unicorns and magic...

H-How did you…? A-Ano...hai...i-it is him... P-Please do not speak of this to anyone yet! Especially E-England… Ah, I feel so embarrassed…

Tall you say? Hm…perhaps the person you like is one of the Nordics? They are pretty tall…

Anytime, imouto~ ^_^

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

No problem! And you'd better. :) Don't work too hard, okay?

I'm glad! I was a little worried that I wouldn't have much to show you, but I'm happy that you felt the trip was all right.

Really? Oyster omelettes are delicious~ Next time I'll take you to try even more foods! By the way, what exactly did you buy there? You went into a shop and didn't come out for a while...

I'm just kidding, niichan! Don't have a heart attack or anything. (But I did take those pictures.)

Ah, that's why I'll never be able to do the things you do... But really, Ice Climbers in Super Mario Brawl? HOW? And I was playing as Captain Falcon too...

Hehe, last I heard he was helping America pull off his Batman/Robin costume duo. He has LOTS of free time, if you ask me. But I respect his gaming prowess.

Wait, is that why he sometimes mumbles to himself? O_o

I guessed correctly? Ah, niichan, I'm so happy for you! England is a gentleman, and he certainly knows how to take care of himself and others. And if I recall, you two had some history together, right? ;) Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Eh, not exactly. I don't know the Nordics well enough, I think (but I hope to get to know them in the future!). You're close though; his home is near the Nordics. We've also both encountered him in our histories.

~Taiwan


	78. Hunan V

Nihao Taiwan-jie,

Oh ya!~ I will definitely come! And I'll drag Chu along too... *grins*

Harsh is my middle name! Teehee.( I don't have a middle name 'cos I'm  
>chinese!)<p>

Which christmas are you talking about? There were loads of burning trees...

~Hunan

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Good to hear! And please do, hehe...

Ah, you silly, you! Just don't be too hard on him.

...There were more than one when that happened? Tell China to be more careful...

~Taiwan


	79. Hubei IX

*ah-choo!*

Nihao, Jie-jie,

Chinese New Year is the best part of every year, and you should celebrate it!  
>Very important!<p>

I don't mind that western holiday... When you have as much siblings as I do,  
>Christmas is a time to gain big profits. Not as much as I'd like because I<br>need to buy them presents too. And choosing them is the worst bit! I -

*sneeze**doorbell rings* Ah~ Sorry, I need to go now. Someone's at the door  
>(probably Hui)...<p>

Your faithfully,

Hubei

P.S. We'll have to come early. The tranport system at New Year's horrible.  
>Hope you don't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Bless you!

I agree. It's just that it's gotten a little less lively...

Your mind is always in commerce. A businessman to the end, huh? But that's very kind of you, thinking about your family like that. :) I know, I hate choosing presents too. I never know what to get people...

It probaly is. Hehe...

~Taiwan

P.S. I don't mind! Just tell me when and I'll go pick you guys up at the airport.


	80. Madrid V

Hola!

Gracias mi amiga!

i have never had cherry tomates... it sounds good.

was that the event that Berlin was talking about? she said something about it  
>and Si i would love to go! I'll bring mi little roma!<p>

~your sister in arms

Madrid aka Anita

p.s. you can call me anita if you wish -smiles- not very many do. that and  
>berlin and paris said you can call them by there human names as well. Berlin<br>is Aloisa and Paris is Madiline or Maddy for short.

* * *

><p>Dear Anita (do you prefer that?),<p>

Did you like the tomatoes? They're sort of small, but they're sweet, right?

Good! I'm glad to hear that. I'll be glad to see you all again.

Thanks for inviting me to the fiesta, by the way! I had a lot of fun. It was good to see everyone/ get to know new people. And I hope the food I brought was okay.

~Taiwan

~Taiwan


	81. Philippines IX

Dear Mei mei,

I'm sorry! I haven't written to you for a long time... Sorry...

Well... They were doing great at first but as you may have already heard the  
>floods in his place are terrible! DX So, from what I last heard, Thai is busy<br>dealing with all the damage done by those floods. But don't worry~ Knowing  
>Thailand, I'm sure he can do it. Especially with Viet supporting him all the<br>way. ;D

But I want to! Christmas is a really important holiday and tradition over here  
>^_^ Hmm... I guess I'd be happy with anything~ Really now? ;) Oh! I remember<br>that~ I got the fish bread thing too with a bunch of K/J- drama DVD's. XD

No worries~ I won't tell. New camera? Nice ^w^

Oh, so is it an Asian-fusion restaurant? I kinda forgot... ^^;;

Love,

Maria

the Philippines

P.S. Really? I'll be looking forward to it XD

P.S.S. I sent coconut pie~

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

No problem! I know that you're busy. :)

Uh oh. Well, I agree; they'll get through it (together~)

Well, only if you really want to. :) Anything? That's so open-ended, jie... All right, I'll do my best.

...Wasn't the fish bread nasty? (I hope Sweden doesn't hear this...)

Sort of. It also has dishes from lots of other non-Asian nations, so... international cuisine? It's good, though.

~Taiwan

P.S. Come over at New Year's~! Please? :3 And thank you for the pie, have some pudding. :D


	82. Hubei X

Nihao, Taiwan-jie,

Guess what? You're correct, it is him...*sigh* Can a sick province get any  
>rest?<p>

He's making some strange chilli-like subtance in the kitchen at the moment to  
>cheer himself up. I won't ask what it is...<p>

You should always be thinking of money, jie. I can't remember that saying  
>Beijing-jie has...Well, that's just a tip.<p>

Bye,

~Hubei

P.S. How about late December?

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Haha, jie jie knows what she's talking about! But go easy on him and yourself, don't strain anything.

Oh. Well, um... Make sure he doesn't burn anything?

That's my business-oriented little brother speaking again... ^^' Well, Beijing is her own province, she can take care of herself. Thanks for the advice. ;)

~Taiwan

P.S. That's fine! I can't wait.


	83. Hunan VI

Jie-jie hao!~

I'll remind Baba when he comes back, but that would be after chirstmas...I  
>barely saw him for months...*pout* Doubt it will change before then~<p>

Not happy now...:(

Going to visit/annoy the sick person,

~Hunan

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Okay, thank you! Well, I'll tell him myself.

Aw, he's probably just really busy. Give him some time! I think he may be facing some troubles of his own...

Cheer up!

~Taiwan


	84. Philippines X

Dear Mei mei,

Thanks for understanding ^w^

I'm really happy for both of them~ X3... Uh, I meant for their relationship  
>together, not the floods, so we're clear...<p>

Well... If it helps, I was thinking of buying some shoes for myself but I  
>can't seem to find any that's cute and comfy... ^^;; But really I'd be happy<br>with anything :)

To be honest, I still haven't decided what to get you guys either... Any clues  
>to what you might want? :D<p>

...I never actually got to taste it; my cat immediately got it when she saw it  
>was fish-shaped. O_O But now that you mention it, Pili was feeling sick for a<br>couple of days after eating that...

Don't worry, international cuisine is awesome. XDDD I wonder if they have any  
>of Papa's (Spain's) paella~ I haven't had that for a while! :D<p>

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ummm... Which one? If I remember correctly, you guys use the lunar  
>calendar (?), so... do you mean the new year of the western calendar or the<br>lunar calendar? I can visit on both days but I just want to be sure... ^^

P.S.S. Thank you~ The pudding was yummy X3

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

No probs.

Teehee, silly jie jie... XD

Hm... Okay! I'll do my best.

Well, not really. I'm pretty happy with what I have. I'd just like to see everyone again, really. :)

Ah... I guess we're not suited to Finnish food.

Paella! I can remember Spain singing that in a song... Heheh... They probably do.

~Taiwan

P.S. Lunar calendar based. :) Looking forward to your visit!


	85. Madrid VI

Si Si Si!

your food was great!

and Si i like my human name, a few nations call me it and it makes me feel old  
>when they call me madrid...<p>

anyway you are very welcome amiga! Madiline is hosting a fashion show.

A few capitals are going to be there.

~your sister in arms

Anita

* * *

><p>Dear Anita,<p>

Thanks! I tried my best.

Oh. But don't feel old! I mean, my brother is like 4000 years old and counting, after all. :)

Oh, really? Sounds interesting!

~Taiwan


	86. China XVII

Mei,

I'm so sorry i replied late, aru! I'm getting ready for the holidays! And  
>Poland said he would love for you to tell him about the date with<br>Belarus!...Russia's against it though...he says if Belarus isn't distarcted  
>then she'll be after me in a heartbeat...but i'm not scared , aru...<p>

Ok! So are you going to come over for the holidays! I know most of the nations  
>are, aru...But i hope you all can come...<p>

Did you talk to Netherlands yet?

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

It's okay! I know you love your holidays. :)

He wants me to tell him about the date? Well, okay... But he won't be offended or anything? And Russia shouldn't be afraid. I remember the time you took down your boss with a wok after he made you angry...

Well, I was actually wondering if you could come over for the New Years. But what holidays are you referring to?

Eh... no. Not yet. *still shy*

~Taiwan


	87. China XVIII

Mei,

You know Poland, aru...He rises like a phoenix. I'm sure he'll be ok.

Ah...I remember that, aru. I how do the americans put it..."Bust a cap in his

Oh i was talking about Christmas, aru~! I would love to see you on New Years!

Mabye i should go and see Netherlands for you, aru...would you let me?

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Yeah, most likely. :)

... Right. Nice to see you're brushing up on English expletives, bro (yo mama contest Friday? ;) ).

Oh, Christmas is nice! But I thought you didn't have Christmas trees anymore because they're flammable... Why don't we go to America's Christmas party? It's apparently a free-for-all this year. And yeah, you should come on New Year's!

... No. Just... No. (I'll do it myself someday- I've got to be strong!). But thanks for offering. However, if you do happen to meet him, maybe you can drop him a tip...?

~Taiwan


	88. Gervana II

Taiwan,

Hi~! I didn't realize you responded back you're really popular I couldn't find  
>my name with all the others! Related to Prussia-Sama? No, I do admire him<br>though very much! You can find me west of America! There are many Italian  
>Restaurants and shops there are also American stuff too. I usually go shopping<br>with Ukraine though I don't really like shopping she has fun and we talk about  
>a lot of things me and Belarus well we just talk we seem to get along well<p>

Gervana

P.s I love my big brother to the uttermost sincerity!

* * *

><p>Dear Gervana,<p>

No problem! I'm not that popular~ But thanks.

I see. Just wondering, since you have some awesome tendencies as well!

Really? Sounds interesting. Our homes are very different. I do like American stuff though, and I have to say that my food is pretty good. :3

That's nice of you, going shopping with her when you don't really like shopping! But I'm glad you get along well with them. Maybe we can as well?

~Taiwan

P.S. How nice!


	89. Madrid VII

oh? wow...O.O your brother is old amiga.

and i think Paris is bringing London as well as D.C and Moscow.

-sighs- i have to make sure Berlin doesnt start to fight with Moscow again.

~Your sister in arms

Anita

* * *

><p>Dear Anita,<p>

... Yeah, he really is.

Oh! Sounds cool. Fashion is one of my interests, so be sure to send lots of pictures!

Eh? Why is Moscow there?

~Taiwan


	90. Philippines XI

Dear Taiwan,

Hmm... So do you have anyone you like by the way? Just curious ^w^

Aww... That's not helpful either but I'll do my best and think of an awesome  
>gifts for you guys ;)<p>

Probably. Speaking of food, next time I visit could you show me how to make  
>your bubble tea? It was really yummy X3<p>

Great! Paella~ :DDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. OK! I'll bring rice cakes XD

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

... Maybe. Er... you?

(All the better to dissuade you from getting me anything.) You really don't have to, but I appreciate it!

Yeah, of course! Except now I have to be careful of how much of that stuff I drink because there's some unhealthy ingredient in the bubbles...

Yep! And all that other stuff too. ;)

~Taiwan

P.S. Yay, rice cake!


	91. Hubei XI

Nihao, Taiwan-jie,

Ahh...you're right, jie. I should probably stop thinking about money all the  
>time and start behaving like someone normal...<p>

Paper work are piling up now. The crisis in Europe is giving me extra work.  
>*sigh*<p>

Beijing-jie is basically a bag of useful sayings, if you have any problems  
>just ask her...For example, on dating issues~ Yes, Hunan told me all about it.<p>

~Hubei

* * *

><p>Dear Hubei,<p>

Well, it's good to be moderately business-inclined. :) And you're normal!

Aw, poor you... I admit, the situation in Europe is getting quite sticky. I'm not really sure what to think of it. Just don't tire yourself out!

Er, okay? (Hunan...) So... you know. Well, thanks for the advice. Now excuse me, I'm blushing.

~Taiwan


	92. Gervana III

Taiwan,

Hello~ Good to speak to you again! Don't say that! there's something called  
>optimism use it Now! XD Yep completely awesome I am! We can totally get along<br>it's not too hard!

Gervana

P.S

T-Thanks *Blush*

* * *

><p>Dear Gervana,<p>

Likewise! How have you been?

Aw, I guess so. It's just that I've been preoccupied lately, so I haven't had much chance to put optimism to use. Thanks, though!

Oh, that's good to hear! Then I look forward to talking to you (seeing you?) more!

~Taiwan


	93. Madrid VIII

D.C and Bejing bring her... Paris thinks its just to see Berlins reaction but  
>i know Bejing honestly cares for her snowy friend.<p>

-sighs- it sucks to be the metiatior of all of thier events some times though.

~your sister in arms

Anita

p.s. i am sending you some tomatoes in the mail..

* * *

><p>Dear Anita,<p>

Oh, really? That sounds... interesting. And I suppose I'm not too surprised about Beijing and Moscow's friendship... (China and Russia...).

Don't work too hard!

~Taiwan

P.S. Thank you! Have some guavas. :)


	94. Hunan VII

Taiwan-jiejie!

Merry Christmas! I'm busy buying presents at the moment but Hubei and I will  
>be traveling to yours for New Year soon!<p>

Have whatshisname and you kissed yet?

See ya,

Hunan :D

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Thank you! I can't wait until you guys come over. o(^▽^)o I'm getting your presents ready too.

W-Why you...

Truth be told, I think that was just a crush (and his name is Holland). I'm not quite sure how I feel about anyone anymore... So I'm still available! 〜（ゝ。∂）

(Haha, disregard that.)

But it's nice of you to care. I guess I'll just try to meet new friends for now.

~Taiwan

P.S. You can tell I've discovered Japan's emoticons, can't you?


	95. Macau VI

Ummmmmm Mei,

Who the hell is Lulu Harubil La Meen? This woman or transvesite thing is saying he or she knows you?

Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

...I've never heard of that person before... Actually, I'm not sure I know a potential transvestite like that...

What the heck is happening?

~Taiwan


	96. Philippines XII

Dear Taiwan,

Sorry, for not replying for a while. I got sick again ^^;;

It's almost Christmas! I'm so excited XD I sent your gift already~ It should  
>arrive the same time with this letter. Hope you like it! :)<p>

WHAT? O_O I didn't know that... But bubble tea is good :(

Merry Christmas!

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Oh? I'm sorry! Are you feeling better? And don't be silly, you shouldn't strain yourself.

Christmas was nice! How was yours? Thank you so, so much for the earrings! I love them; they're so pretty!

Did you like the gift I sent you? (I literally hunted everywhere for those shoes.)

Yeah, I guess good things have their bad aspects. Oh well, moderation, right? So I'll still teach you!

What did you do for Christmas? I didn't do much because I don't really celebrate it. But it was (unofficial) Constitution Day!

~Taiwan


	97. Macau VII

Hiya Mei,

Macau here, guess what because me and you are both short, we should go out and  
>celebrate Christmas, and no not in Macau, but in Monaco! Don't worry me and<br>Mona made a deal, if we see that transvesitie Lulu Harubil bint La Meen, or  
>that weird guy. And we are heading to church in monaco for the christmas<br>service.

Macau

* * *

><p>Dear Macau,<p>

That was fun! I didn't know Monaco's house was that beautiful (well, I heard it was nice, but it was amazing to go in person!).

Good thing we didn't see those weird people, but I'm curious as to what your deal with Monaco was...

The service was interesting. It's always nice to see what traditions other people have. :)

~Taiwan


	98. Meimei I

ni hao! i miss u aru! rember me? chinas twin sis? chinas being a a** nowadays  
>aru. he keeps on cpmplang about technogly and stuff aru. can i plz stay over<br>ur house and i could help u respone to leteres!all u hav to do is pay me in  
>soy sauce<p>

from meimei

ps: heres a panda

* * *

><p>Dear Meimei,<p>

Hey again! I miss you too. :3

Is he really? He never mentioned anything about that...

You can stay over (no need to help with the letters! ^^'). And I'll give you soy sauce anyway; just don't have too much! Remember what happened last time, after all...

~Taiwan

P.S. So cute! Thank you, and here's a hongbao for the new year that's to come!


	99. Philippines XIII

Dear Taiwan,

No need to apologize! It wasn't anything serious; just a cold really and I'm all better now so no need to worry ^^

It was really busy this year *sigh* I usually start preparing by September so I won't be behind schedule but... this year, work was so hectic! I can't believe I ended up doing all my Christmas shopping and cooking last minute ^^;;

I LOVE THEM! X3 Thank you~ How did you know red was my favorite color? And they're really comfy too~ :3

Well, aside from going to Church and stuff, boss gave me the day off so I was free to do anything I like.I was able to go out for lunch but I still had more last minute card and gifts to send and wrap so I had to do those too. I ended up falling asleep after all the wrapping so my Christmas wasn't very eventful this year. ^^;;

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Maria,

Oh, good! I was worried.

Aw, you're just OCD. :P Some disorganization is good once in a while, right?

I'm glad! And, well... lucky guess? It's not like I looked through your stuff the last time I was over...

Well, it was sort of relaxing? (How did you manage to tire yourself out during a vacation? O_o) At least it wasn't like last year...

By the way, happy new year!

~Taiwan


	100. MeiMei II

ni hao

ok...i do rememberbt that wasnt me aru! That was South Korea 's fault! thanks  
>for the hangbao aru!<p>

China never complains about it arounds u guys aru. he wants all of u gys to  
>thnk he was 'cool and hip' which dates him even more aru. im the one stuck<br>livng with him *sigh*

hong kong found out how to put fireworks and soy sauce togeter so he got my  
>other hangbao covred in soysacue aru..<p>

from

MeiMei

* * *

><p>Dear MeiMei,<p>

Was it really...? I still can't figure out how soy sauce can be so destructive. ^^'

No problem! It's not new year's yet, but I figured I'll just start early. :)

Aw, poor you. :( Well, while that is sort of uncool, at least Ge tries, right?

... What's that guy doing...?

~Taiwan


	101. Philippines XIV

Dear Taiwan,

Oh! Sorry for making you worry ^^ but I'm fine now, really.

But it's CHRISTMAS! I wouldn't be me if I didn't start preparing by  
>September...<p>

...Okay. But still, I really love the shoes. Thank you! X3

Ehehe... Maybe I did go a little over board with all those K-drama marathons  
>and Karaoke sessions with South Korea... ^^;;<p>

Why? What happened to you last year? Should I be worried..?

Maligayang Bagong Taon! (Happy new year in Filipino :3)

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

That's okay! :) (I always worry anyway...)

That's true. But really, you should take a break from that once in a while.

Heheheh... Good! I hope you'll think of me when you wear them. :3

Oh, so you did do something at least! While Korea is a little trying sometimes, he does liven things up, I guess. :D

The parallel nations thing, I mean! Everyone was so worried last year, and I even had to take off my shirt to check if I had that mark... But it wasn't that bad. So don't worry. :)

Xin nian kuai le!

~Taiwan


	102. China XIX

Mei-Mei,

I am so sorry for not writing you in a long time Mei Mei! I sent your  
>Christmas and New Years gift with the letter along with some money(which you<br>can spend on anything you want, aru!)

I have failed my duty as a big brother, aru. But i misht as well tell you what  
>has happened in the meantime. Poland and Lithuania are finally together! I was<br>so happy, aru. America sent me a christmas gift called The Sims 3 and an xbox  
>360! It was really fun, aru! I'm dissapointed you didn't come to the Christmas<br>party...I was wondering if you were angry for not writing you.

And Im sorry if i sound gushy and lovey dovey but I love you, aru. Very Much.

I hope your not angry and Yiwan says hello! And when are you going to visit.

Oh and your going to love this...Spain and Romano are going to get married  
>soon! Thought I could leave you with a bit of gossip ;)<p>

Love,

~Yao

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Silly ge ge, I'm not angry. Why would I be? And it's okay, I get that you're busy. So lighten up! :)

Thanks for the gifts and money! I'll try to save it this time (that's one of my resolutions).

... You're so melodramatic...

Oh, are they? I'm happy for them! All those years of tension have finally come to an end. How did they get together exactly?

That was nice of America. You'll have to show me how to play sometime.

Eh, I had to go to work that day. Maybe next time.

... (I love you too.)

Say hi back to Ivan for me! Well, you'll be visiting come New Year's, right? So very soon. :)

... WHAT. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN. I didn't hear anything about that, and Japan and I have been keeping tabs on them this whole time...! Uh, you didn't hear that from me.

~Taiwan


	103. Meimei and Japan III

ni hao. first half if this letter is japan because im staying in his house until russia leves chinas..

konichiwa..taiwan-sun i am sending u the pic of romano and spains wedding..hungary certainly had a good time. how are u? can u come over because i havent seen u in a long time.

ok now heres some dumplins and shushi me and japan made aru!

ai yaa...happy new year! althoug i cant wait for chinse new year eather..*sigh* i feel too old now. i dont know how soy sauce can be destive eather but u know hong kong, we can never understand him.

just a waring..i thonk south korea is going over ur house..he probaly will play a prank on u because i saw him holding fireworks a stick and that reallly spicly peppers..

from meimei and japan

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Wow, it's been a while since I've heard from you! You sound a little... different, but that's okay. :)

Ah, thank you! I've been wanting to see that for myself; I can't believe I missed it!

Hungary would have that much fun. ^^'

Come over? That sounds great! I'll see when I have time.

Dear Meimei,

You too! Chinese new year is just around the corner, so don't worry.

You're not old! Just... older than most other countries... Hah...

... Yeah, Hong Kong is an enigma.

Yeah, he did. I caught him before he managed to prank me, thank goodness! But now he's over and we're watching new Korean dramas (well, I'm watching since I sort of "accidentally" hit him). ;)

To both: thank you for the food! I've sent you some snacks.

~Taiwan


	104. Vietnam I

Dearest Mei Mei,

It's Việt Nam writing. How are you? I hope you are doing well. I haven't seen you for quite a while there. How's living with Yao? Is there anything exciting that you want to tell me?

It's going to be New Year soon. Has anyone planned for the family reunion? I can't wait to see everyone again~

It's so cold in the northern part of my house. The temperature even dropped to 0,6 Celsius degree in Mẫu Sơn, freezing everything. It's getting warmer now though, but all I can do is stay in most of the time and enjoy my cup of lotus tea during breaks. Oh how I wish spring would come soon~

Take good care of yourself, OK? I sent lotus tea. It helps to calm your nerves. Don't stress yourself out with all the paperwork. Oh, how I wish they would just disappear~

Write back soon and tell me everything. I think I missed out on most of the activities.

Love,

Việt Nam

* * *

><p>Dear Vietnam,<p>

Hi! I'm so happy you're writing. :3 I'm fine, and you're totally right! We have to meet up sometime!

Eh, I moved out of that old geezer's house a century ago. But living on my own is fine. :) Nothing's really happening. What about you?

Yeah, I know! I'm excited. Well, I was planning to invite everyone to my house. Do you want to come?

Really? I can't even imagine that... I'd like to see snow again. It's so pretty, and we don't get much of it in my home. But cheer up! Before you know it, the weather will be more pleasant.

Thank you! I'm drinking some right now, and it's doing wonders for my anxiety. I sent some fa gao to you (for the new year!), hope you like them!

You should really come and visit more often!

~Taiwan


End file.
